Disguises
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: Bella is doing what she has to do to support her family but will straight-laced Edward understand why she does what she does or will he judge her based on her job without realizing it is all a disguise?
1. Chapter 1

_I am stuck with my other stories and hate to start a new one but I am hoping that getting back to writing will help me finish the other two stories I have "in progress" soon enough. I know nothing of the professions that my characters have in this story beside what I find online through research so please bare with me when I am describing their workplaces and such._

 _My life is really busy these days so I will update this story as much as possible but refuse to hold myself to a set schedule that I will undoubtedly be unable to keep._

 _Please let me know what you guys think after this first chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Introducing Isabella Swan**

I cringe inwardly as I looked in the mirror trying to tug the minuscule top I wore up to cover just a little more skin. "Come on, Tink. You can do this. You can do this." I told myself quietly as I pulled my waist length curls over my shoulders so that the bows I had tied in them were visible and a little more skin was covered as I heard my name being announced over the loud speakers.

"Get ready for school guys because here comes the sexiest teacher in the entire state of Texas! Miss Tink!" Jake, the DJ and bouncer said loudly into the microphone as I stepped onto the black lacquered stage with an extra sway to my hips.

I worked the stage like my life depended on it, because it did, despite hating the multiple hands tucking the dollar bills into the tiny strings of my remaining clothing. After I spent my thirty minutes on stage I quickly snagged the pink silk robe that Jake held out for me as I passed by his booth on the way to the back. I still had about three hours of work left but at least now I could don my waitressing outfit and go work the floor while the other girls took their turns on the stage.

"Hey, B." Nessa said as she applied glitter lotion to her arms and bare torso. We had both becoming really close while working here at Wild Bill's for the last year together. Nessa was a veteran, having worked here for the past three and a half years, while I had only been here for about eighteen months.

I smiled at her as I tugged up the skin tight hot pink short shorts that would at least cover more than my previous outfit. "Hey, Ness. How's classes going?" I asked her as I tugged the mesh top on over the tiny bikini like top.

"Stressful but I'm almost finished with them." She said with a bright smile on her face.

Nodding at her I tugged the ends of the ribbons in my hair undoing the pig-tails I had separated my hair into for my performance. "Don't you graduate this coming May?" I asked her, trying really hard to remember what she had told me last time we had talked about her schooling.

"Yep. Two more months! Perfect timing too." She said sliding her hand onto her stomach while her enthusiastic smile turned a bit serene.

Gasping, I slapped my hand over my mouth. "No way! Really?" I asked walking over to her.

She nodded. "We just found out earlier this week. I'm only six weeks so we weren't supposed to say anything to anybody because anything can happen still but I just couldn't keep it to myself anymore." She cried as I wrapped her up in a gentle hug.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." I told her gently as I pulled away to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Go kick ass up on that stage while I go kick your husband's ass for keeping this from me." I told her gently.

Smiling she kissed me on the cheek before ducking through the curtain that separated our changing room from the lounge area on the other side of the curtain where girls chilled between sets and on breaks. "Thanks, B." Vanessa Black was a beautiful Indian woman who absolutely had the gentlest heart and soul of anybody I had ever met before. She was married to my best friend and protector, Jake, who also tripled and quadrupled as bouncer and DJ for the club.

I popped Jake on the back of the head as I walked my way to the bar to take my turn at serving drinks. "Congratulations, douche bag." I told him with a wink.

He just smiled at me while nodding before turning his entranced gaze back to his wife who was sashaying her pregnant ass around the stage like she owned it.

"Table two, Tink." Seth, the bartender said as he sat two beer bottles and a line of shot glasses on a serving tray.

I picked up the tray balancing it on the palm of my hand. "Thanks, Seth. How did I do tonight?" I asked him of the bowls that passed around while a girl was on stage to collect money from the guys who couldn't or wouldn't approach the stage or the girls.

"Damn good. Four bowls full." He said with a wink.

Nodding I headed in the direction of table two. It was a table full of young college guys, probably not much older than me, celebrating a buddy's birthday. "Hey, can we get the birthday boy a private dance?" One of the guys asked slyly.

I smiled as I sat the drinks on the table. "Absolutely. Which one is the birthday boy?" The blonde headed guy pointed to a shaggy dirty blonde haired guy who was shaking his head emphatically like he really didn't want it. "Sorry, boys, looks like he doesn't want one. Maybe another time." I told them with a smile as I headed back to the bar to get my next tray of drinks to deliver.

When the night was finally over I tugged on my sweatpants and long sleeve shirt before stuffing my feet into flip-flops feeling like my normal self once again. I grabbed my duffel bag and headed out of the now empty club towards my car that sat underneath the spotlight in the far corner of the parking lot. I didn't completely trust the patrons of the club to all be gentlemen when we left them with hard-ons and no satisfaction.

"Night, B!" Jake and Nessa called out from across the lot as they slipped into Jake's truck.

I waved to them as I slipped into the driver seat tossing my bag into the passenger seat. I just sat there relaxing for a few minutes before cranking up the car and heading to Wal-Mart so that I could buy some much needed groceries that I had been putting off for the past week. While parked in the lit parking lot of the local Wal-Mart I counted all the bills that Seth had stacked and rubber banded for me earlier tonight. $647. Wow! I knew it had been a good night but I hadn't thought it was that good of a night but with two rounds on stage and six hours on the floor serving drinks I should have expected a nice amount of tips.

I decided to just get enough groceries for breakfast and the kids' lunches and come back into town later to go to the budget friendly grocery store to actually stock our kitchen back up. I still spent almost a hundred dollars on stuff that couldn't wait until later and was only in the store for an hour. Carrying the bags of groceries into the house that I shared with six other people was a chore because there were toys and blankets and dishes and clothes and pillows strewn from the front door to the kitchen where I dropped the bags onto the kitchen island. "Jesus Christ, would it hurt to have a little bit of help around here every once in a while." I mumbled to myself as I headed up the stairs to get the kids up for school and daycare.

I rapped on the door of the oldest child under my care, my sixteen year old sister, before continuing down the hall rapping on the doors before coming to the nursery that the youngest monster slept peacefully. Being the legal guardian and sole provider for my three younger siblings was a big responsibility that had been thrown on my shoulders just four days after my twentieth birthday. It also happened to be the same day that I had told my boyfriend at the time that his condoms and my birth control had failed resulting in an unplanned pregnancy. I had immediately dropped out of college, quit my job, and broke the lease on my one bedroom apartment in LA to move back into the home I had lived in since I was five years old and assume the responsibilities that my parents had given me. It's not like they wanted this life for me but a drunk driver and ice on the roads had changed the course of my life forever. That was two years ago.

Now, Beth was fifteen, Landon was eleven, Lucy was seven, and my baby, Sierra, would be turning two in just five short weeks. These living, breathing, needy little souls were the reason I did the job that I did despite not liking it at all.

"Bella, is that you?" Alice, my other best friend from childhood and roommate, asked as she poked her head out of her bedroom door.

"Yeah, Ali, it's me. Go back to sleep, it's only six o'clock in the morning." I told her with a kind smile.

She shook her head. "Naw, I got to go into the shop today to make sure the delivery isn't screwed up again." She said heading for the stairs, presumably to make coffee and scrounge for something to eat.

"Okay, I bought Lucky Charms by the way." I called out to her as I twisted the knob on the nursery where my baby slept. While I picked out Sierra's clothes for the day and packed her diaper bag for the day noises out in the hall told me that the other kids were up and starting their morning routines. "Baby, oh, baby." I sang softly as I walked to the crib that every single child, including myself and Alice, in this house had slept in at some point or another growing up.

Sierra held her arms up without even opening her eyes. "Mama." She said softly before blinking open her sky blue eyes to gaze at me.

Picking her up I snuggled her in close to me as I headed for the changing table that she was just about to outgrow, like the crib. After changing her diaper I slipped her pajamas back onto her before heading downstairs for breakfast with the Swan crew plus Alice. As I slipped Sierra into her high chair with a few blueberries and sippy cup that Alice handed me the rest of the kids' feet pounded on the stairs letting me know they would soon be demanding breakfast.

I ruffled Landon's hair as I scooted behind his chair. "Morning Champ, sleep good last night?" I asked him as I sat his box of Cocoa Pebbles in front of him.

He nodded. "Yes, Bella. Thank you." He said as he picked up the box and pouring himself some. Landon Charles Swan was the mini me of our father, way too serious for his young age.

"Your welcome, buddy." I told him as I picked up little Miss Lucy giving her a sweet kiss to her cheek. She was only five years old when our parents passed away so tragically and doesn't really remember them that well any more. "Good morning, Lucy bug. Why are you still in your pajamas?" I asked her tickling her sides causing her to squirm in my arms.

"I need help." She said sweetly popping a kiss to my cheek. "Can I eat first?" She asked pointing to her bowl that held her fruit loops that Alice must have poured in there.

"Sounds like a plan." I told her as I sat her back down in the chair on top of the pot that she still sat on because of her tiny stature.

I cringed when I saw Beth. Today, her hair had bright blue streaks in it while the rest was dyed pitch black, her eyes had so much black eyeliner that it was amazing I wasn't buying ten pencils a week, her lips and nails were black also. This theme carried through with her clothing, shoes, and accessories. It was a sparkle in her nose that caught my attention. "What the hell is that?" I asked her as I slapped the box of Fruity Pebbles I knew she liked down in front of the bowl Alice had set on the table.

"A nose ring. What's the big deal?" She asked with a shrug of her shoulders as she reached for the box of cereal I was still clutching.

Raising an eyebrow at her I held tight on the box she wanted. "Aren't you supposed to be 18 to get a piercing?"

"According to the paper I gave the piercing artist I am 18." She said with a sarcastic smile on her face as she tugged the box from underneath my hand, pouring the fruity gift into her bowl.

I leaned down so that I could whisper in her silver covered ear that had more holes than my oldest most favored pair of jeans. "Just so you are aware, Dad's rule still stands even though he's not here. You get yourself arrested and you will stay in jail until you get yourself out. I will not bail you out under no circumstances." I whispered into her ear before placing a kiss to the side of her head.

She rolled her eyes as I stood up to head for the counter that held a pot of yummy looking caffeine that I needed to get through the rest of this day. Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. Welcome to the craziness that is my life.


	2. Meet Edward

_I really struggled with getting Edward's profession/career path right for this story. I had him as a doctor, a lawyer, an accountant, and finally an architect student._

 _I'm not sure when Chapter 3 will get worked on because it's back to the real world tomorrow, work, doctors appointments, college meeting, etc..._

 _Hope you enjoy meeting Edward as much as you enjoyed meeting Bella. They both are wearing disguises of sorts..._

* * *

Chapter 2

Introducing Edward Cullen

Standing in front of the mirror that hung above the sink in the master bathroom of my house, I straightened my bow tie one last times. "Time to your game face on, Edward." Tonight was the annual charity ball for the children's hospital and I was required to attend because of my father and the last name that I carried.

Being a Cullen was hard work because our name carried a lot of weight in our area. I felt like I was the disappointment of the family because I was going to school to become an architect instead of a doctor or surgeon like my parents; I was just two months away from taking the Architecture Registration Exam or more commonly known as the ARE. My father was a renowned heart surgeon that was highly sought after in not only our area but everywhere while my mom was a pediatrician that was known for her fantastic skills and amazing bedside manner. I knew that by morning my picture along with the rest of my family's would be plastered in every newspaper and magazine within a 150 mile radius and it was not something I was looking forward to.

"Bubba, you ready?" My sister and date called out from somewhere in my modest house that I had designed myself when I was just a senior in high school. Now, almost five years later I was living in it with only regret; I didn't build it myself. I grabbed my jacket off the foot of my bed as I made my way into the living room where I saw my gorgeous sister standing there in her gold evening gown (think Kate/Andi's dress in 'How to lose a guy in 10 days') looking absolutely magnificent.

I walked to her, kissing her on the cheek softly. "You look amazing, Rosie." I whispered in her ear which caused her to grin from ear to ear and slap me on the chest playfully.

"You really think so?" She asked nervously running her hands nervously down her slinky looking gown.

Nodding I hooked my elbow for her to take so I could escort her out of my house and out to the limo that awaited us in the driveway. "Absolutely. Let's go blow some minds tonight." I told her locking the door behind us before leading her to the pretentious limo.

"When do you go take your test?" She asked me on the ride to the hotel where the fundraising ball was being held this year.

"In seven weeks. May 17th." I told her showing her on my phone the confirmation email I had gotten from the testing company confirming my test date and time.

She smiled at me. "I'm so proud of you. You actually did what you wanted instead of falling into the Cullen mold, like me." She said with a sad smile. My once vibrant, bubbly, happy sister was now a stressed out, terrified shadow of her old self. She had been a junior at Cornell University getting her pre-med undergrad degree when her life had been disrupted in the most horrible way imaginable. She had been enjoying an evening stroll one September day when she was kidnapped, brutally raped, and severely beaten for two days before authorities found her bound and gagged in an old warehouse barely alive. It had been a tough road for her since then but she was a tough cookie and was trying her hardest to get her life back.

"Rosie, what would make you happy in life? Honestly and truly happy." I asked her as I squeezed her hand gently.

Turning to look out the window of the limo she just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, bubba. Right now I like selling my jewelry." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you open a store to sell your jewelry instead of doing it all online?"

She shrugged again before she stiffened before my very eyes. "We're here." She mumbled nervously.

"It's going to be okay, sister." I told her reassuringly.

Walking through all the flashing lights of the journalists and reporters that lined the walkway into the hotel was absolute torture that caused Rose to tense up and me to see spots. "Wow." I whispered shaking my head to try and clear the spots from my eyes that were blurring my vision.

"Edward! Rosalie!" Our mother, Esme, called out as we walked into the elegant ballroom that held the most prestigious of Austin's populace.

"Here we go." Rosalie muttered as we took off in the direction of our parents.

Within an hour Rosalie was shaking from her nerves getting the best of her so I decided to send her home in the limo we had shared leaving me dateless for the remainder of the night. "Come on Rosie, I will walk you out." I told my trembling sister wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"O-o-okay." She stuttered out, her nerves showing clearly.

I noticed that Rosalie's trembling got worse when she realized that she would be riding in the limo with a male chauffeur driving the car. "I can't-" She said squeezing her eyes shut tightly, a few tears leaking out.

Quickly tugging her from the limo I wrapped her tightly in my arms as I called the one person that she would feel comfortable with outside of our family. Our best friend and neighbor since childhood, Emmett McCarty. He had been in love with my beautiful sister since she blossomed as a teenager but had never told her how he felt before she left for college. He had said that he didn't want to burden her with a long distance relationship while in college so he would wait until she was finished with her schooling and came home but that had never happened. She had come home but under really bad circumstances and in a horrific state but he has been there for her whenever she needed something in the past seventeen months since her attack. "It's okay, I'm gonna call Em to come get you. Is that okay?" I asked her already dialing Emmett's number.

She nodded against my chest shivering. Twenty minutes later Em's canary yellow Jeep came rumbling into the parking lot and Rose had calmed down tremendously. "I feel horrible about deserting you here, bubba."

"Don't. I'm gonna stay through the speeches and one dance with Ma before I make my leave also. I have a test Monday morning that I need to study a little more on." I told her with a gentle kiss to the top of her head as Emmett bounded out of his Jeep, jumping over the still closed door, racing up the steps where we stood.

"Rosie?" He asked quietly.

Rose immediately left my embrace and launched herself at Emmett. "Please take me home, Em." I heard her mumble to him softly.

"Sure thing, princess. Come on, your chariot awaits." He told her before sweeping her up into his arms causing her to smile at his silly antics.

"Thanks, Em. Love you, Rosie." I called out to them with a wave before turning back towards the hotel.

As I had told my sister, about an hour later I was in the back of the limo she hadn't been able to use tugging my bowtie loose as I headed back to my solace in the woods. I smiled as the limo ambled slowly up my driveway that weaved around the biggest trees on my property that helped hide my house from the highway traffic. "We're here, Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks, Seth. Have a good night." I told him as I headed up the stone steps that led to my first of many creations. While a lot of guys went to school to become architect so they could build the next big sky scraper or the next energy efficient community or some oddly shaped creation that would get recognition all on its own; that is not what I wanted to do. I wanted to become an architect so that I could help bring peoples dream home to life before their very eyes like I had done with my home. While my parents lived in a huge home in the affluent part of San Antonio I lived in a small town about 40 minutes or so outside city limits and loved it.

Once I was dressed comfortably in my basketball shorts and wife-beater I grabbed my notebook and laptop before heading outside on my massive back deck that was almost as big as my entire two bedroom two bath house. I would be so glad whenever I finally graduated from my five year professional program and passed the ARE test. Maybe then I wouldn't have to hear any shit from my parents about how I am throwing my life away. While I had a trust fund that had allowed me to build my home way before I had graduated college, I refused to live off of it like some spoiled rich kid. Emmett and I both worked with a construction crew as 'interns' after class was finished during the week and sometimes on the weekends when things were hectic. It gave me enough money to live off of and pay my bills without having to dip into my trust fund or savings.

Slinging my backpack into the passenger seat of my backpack the next day was exciting for me because I felt confident about the test I had just taken and now I was going to work. It still amazed my parents that I actually enjoyed working in the sun and heat all day but there was something rewarding about seeing a structure come to life beneath your bare hands. "Edward! Wait up!" Emmett called out to me before I could get my truck cranked.

I turned sideways propping my boot clad feet on the step rail of my truck while I waited on the slow behemoth I called a best friend to make it to my truck. "What's up? I've got to get to work." I told him while he bent over in half trying to catch his breath in the Texas heat we were being baked in.

He nodded in understanding. "I know. I was just making sure you were still coming to Eric's celebration bash." He said between deep calming breaths.

Cringing inwardly because I knew that Mike Newton, a fellow classmate, and Emmett had planned this so-called bash to celebrate Eric's engagement and it would most likely involve some things I'm not completely comfortable with. I was commonly called old-fashioned, stick in the mud, boring, and the last and most hateful was 'a waste of God's talent'. "I don't know, Em." I told him running my fingers through my hair nervously.

"For crying out loud, Edward. You are about to be twenty three years old and have never been to a strip club, it will be fun. Harmless fun, I promise. Wild Bill's is a classy place, dude." Emmett said with a silly grin on his face.

I immediately started shaking my head to decline his plans. "No way!" I told him with a firm scowl on my place. "Places like that demean and vulgarize women and the women that willingly work in places like that aren't worth having, Em. It's a waste of energy, time, and effort to even get dressed for the evening." I told him my opinion of the strip clubs and their employees, but it wasn't like this was the first time he had heard it.

"You would be surprised, I think. At least give it a try. What's the harm in that? You can at least get a drink or two in before your sensitive and old-fashioned sensibilities kick in and ruin the night. We deserve it after working in this heat all week and that grueling test we had today." He said with a big grin on his face. He knew he had me.

Sighing in defeat I nodded. "Fine. I will meet you there at nine o-clock on Friday night." I told him as I pulled my door closed effectively ending the conversation at last.

The rest of the week was hot, miserable, and did I mention hot? Standing beneath my shower Friday evening getting dressed and going to a strip club was the absolute last thing I wanted to do after working in the hot boiling sun all afternoon but I had given my word to Emmett, both through words and in a text message earlier today. My phone dinged from my dresser while I was running my gel coated fingers through my still wet hair alerting me to a text message.

Picking up the phone I cringed when I read Emmett's text message. Crude seemed to be the goal for the night.

 **If I had a teacher as sexy as the one that just walked off that stage I would NEVER get any work done! Hurry up, dude!**

Forty minutes later I walked into the club wearing a white linen shirt that I had rolled up to my elbows paired with my dark wash jeans and my boots on my feet. "Hey, look who finally made it." Emmett bellowed when he saw me heading in his direction.

"Haha, Em. I told you I would at least come and sit through a few drinks before leaving." I told him as I settled in the only empty chair available at the table. "Hey guys. Congratulations, Eric." I told the skinny guy that I rarely talked to but was always nice and friendly when we did speak.

"Thanks, Edward." Eric said quietly.

I was suddenly assaulted with the scent of strawberries and vanilla causing me to look up and find a scantily clad yet beautiful woman standing just a few feet from me hopelessly fighting off the grabby hands of the chubby guy sitting at the next table. "Tom, stop it. I mean it or I will call Jake over here." I heard her say firmly as she pulled on of his chubby hands off of her exposed thigh.

"Come on, Tink. I tipped you twenty dollars last night, I think that deserves a little special treatment tonight." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows as he put his hand back on her thigh.

I stood up to intervene and help the young lady, I may not approve of her choice in a job but that didn't mean I was going to stand by and watch her being felt-up despite her protests. Not gonna happen. Not after Rosie's incident. "Hey, the lady said no and no means no." I told the guy as I gently pulled the woman out of his arms reach.

"What do you think you are doing?" She said shoving my arm off of her angrily.

To say that I was surprised by her angry reaction would be the understatement of the century. "I was trying to help you out of a sticky unwanted situation." I told her holding my hands up to show that I meant her no harm.

"I have Jake for that." She said with a pointed finger at my chest. "Keep your hands and concerns to yourself, lover boy." She said as she leaned around me winking at Tom who was watching us with wide shocked eyes. "Hey, Tom, why don't you head home to Brenda? I'm sure she's missing you by now." She told him before stabbing me in the chest one last time before disappearing from sight.

I slumped back down into my seat, defeated. "Damn, those old-fashioned charms and ways don't work on everybody do they, Eddie?" Emmett laughed throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Here, buddy, drink up. I think you're gonna need it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Got today off because my birthday was last week so here is Chapter 3. Just so you are aware I am more than halfway through with Chapter 4 so it may get posted tonight or tomorrow morning as well. After that I am back to work and real life. Thank you for the few that have reviewed this story so far. I am not going to stress out or plead for reviews but they are nice to get. They keep me energized and more willing to spend my spare time writing on the story. Enjoy..._

* * *

Chapter 3

After the stranger needlessly helped me handle Tom, a drunken handsy regular, I high-tailed it back to the bar my normal defenses rattled. The electricity I had felt when that sexy as sin man had pulled me away from Tom's chubby grubby hands had shocked me to the core but I had snapped at him that I had Jake for that and to keep his hands to himself. "You okay, B?" Seth asked quietly as I leaned my forehead against the stainless steel bar to settle my rattled nerves.

I just shook my head. "No." I mumbled to him quietly.

"Well suck it up sugarplum because here is your next round of drinks." He laughed as he slid a tray full of drinks next to where I was resting my head.

"You suck, Seth." I told him with a huge smile plastered on my face before grabbing the tray of drinks. "Which table?" I asked since the ticket was sopping wet and unreadable.

"Table nine." He said pointing to one of the round tables on the far side of the room that held a group of what looked like middle aged business men.

Nodding I headed in that direction with the tray of drinks balanced on my hand securely. After delivering that tray of drinks I walked around that side of the room taking a few more drink orders before taking them back to Seth. Doing the mundane task of taking orders and serving them allowed me to clear my mind of the previous incident until I came to their table. I was able to avoid the side of the room the incident had happened in because Daphne had come back from a private lap dance and could continue serving that area. Before I knew it, it was my turn to head back to the stage.

Slipping the black four inch heels onto my feet was the final piece to complete my outfit. After I had my shoes on I stood up in front of the floor length mirror taking a once over of my outfit. I was being a sexy leprechaun this time around. I heard Jake start my introduction so I tugged my curls over my shoulders as I made my way towards the stage.

"Hope you guys are feeling lucky tonight but just in case you aren't we have a sexy leprechaun to help you guys out!" Jake's voice came through the speakers. While twirling on the pole at the edge of the stage I was eternally grateful that I had made it clear when I had started dancing to make more money that I wouldn't go nude, I could go skimpy but I refused to take my underwear off or go bare chested. Bill had been skeptical that I would still be able to draw in enough of a crowd without showing some nudity but had taken a chance on me anyways. Thirty minutes later I was walking off the stage in my rainbow colored thong and matching tiny string bikini top with a smile on my face.

"Good job, Bells." Jake said handing me my pink robe to slip on over my underwear.

I smiled at Jake gratefully. "Thanks Jake." I told him with a kiss to the cheek before taking my clothes he had gathered off the stage for me.

I headed to the back room so that I could slip back into my serving outfit. Tonight my shorts were bright orange with a matching bikini top that was covered in a white mesh mini dress. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail on the top of my head before pulling my phone out to check in with Alice before going out to finish off my shift.

 **How are things?**

 ** _Same as usual. Some guy (not a boy) showed up here earlier to get Beth but I refused to let her go so she is holed up in her room blaring her music. Landon and I finished his science earth project tonight. Lucy studied her spelling list for the week. Sierra was a precious angel as usual._**

 **I don't know what I'm going to do about Beth, that girl is determined to ruin her life. I will be sure to ask about Landon's project and Lucy's words in the morning. Thanks, Ali. Love you.**

 ** _Love you too, Bella._**

I stuffed my phone into the waistband of my shorts until I could hand it to Seth at the bar. Running my fingers through my ponytail one last time I headed for the front to finish out the last few hours of my shift. "Thanks Daphne." I told the server that had watched my area while I was on stage.

"No problems, Tink. Hey, there was some guy asking about you after you came off stage." She whispered as we leaned on the bar while Seth fixed the next round of drinks.

"Who?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. This wasn't an unusual occurrence but I was curious after the incident earlier.

She looked pointedly at the table where the sexy young man that had helped me earlier sat with his buddies. "Him. The sexy reddish brown headed one."

"Wow, that guy has some balls doesn't he?" I muttered to no one in particular.

"He's sexy, Tink. If I wasn't in a relationship I would go talk to him myself but he's not interested in any of the other girls in here but you." She said with a flip of her long red hair.

I rolled my eyes at her. "What makes you so sure about that?" I asked rearranging the drinks on the tray to better balance them so they didn't topple over when I picked them up.

"He hasn't so much as looked at the stage except when you were up there and Victoria approached their table and asked him if he was interested in a private lap dance and he flat out told her no." Daphne said with a smile on her face. Victoria was the most brazen out of all of us, she often took patrons home with her or went too far in the lap dance room.

Shrugging my shoulders I lifted up my tray of drinks. "Too bad because I'm not interested in some white knight coming to my rescue." I told her before walking off to deliver my tray of drinks.

When Daphne went up on stage I had to watch her area which meant I had to serve that table where the sexy mysterious man sat with his friends. "Hey guys, can I get you anything?" I asked fiddling with the notebook I took my drink orders in.

"Your name?" The curly headed muscular guy said with a bright infectious smile on her face.

"TInk." I replied automatically, not giving out my real name for safety reasons. I had four kids at home to protect and didn't need any creepers stalking me trying to make their stripper fantasies a reality.

"Tink like Tinkerbelle?" The coppery headed sexy man asked quietly.

I raised an eyebrow at him but otherwise remained silent. "Well fairs fair, Tink. You gave us your name so I guess we should give you ours. I'm Emmett. It's nice to meet you." The muscular guy said extending his hand out for me to shake.

Tentatively taking his hand for a small handshake, I smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you too, Emmett. Now can I get you guys something to drink?" I asked directing the conversation back to why I was standing there in the first place.

"Do you have soda or coffee?" The copper haired man asked quietly.

I just looked at him strangely but nodded anyways.

He smiled at me. "I have to drive home in a bit so I would like a cup of coffee if its not too much trouble, Tinkerbelle."

I wrote it down in my notebook. "It's Tinkerbella by the way." I whispered to him before taking the others drink orders and walking away.

Pulling into the driveway of my childhood home later that night allowed me to fully relax for the first time since that copper Adonis had walked into my life earlier tonight. "I can't believe I did that." I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my duffle bag and headed up the steps of the porch, remembering that I needed to get them replaced because they were rotting and a danger to anybody who didn't know where to step.

Once inside I counted my tips for the night and realized that I had made over $700 during my two dances and serving rounds. "Well that should be enough to get the steps and porch repaired." I said laying my head on the table in exasperation.

While I wanted to buy all the kids some new clothes or shoes or take them to the zoo or an amusement park or something I knew that keeping the house in a liable condition was more important since I still had regular visits from the social worker the state had set up out of the kindness of their hearts when I had taken custody of my younger siblings while three months pregnant with my baby. Seeing as it was nearly 5:30 in the morning I decided to go take a quick shower before fixing the kids a hot breakfast since I was off tonight I didn't need to sleep most of the day which meant I would take the kids to school and keep Sierra at home with me. I only worked four nights a week but that still left a lot of missed time with my baby and siblings.

"Have a good day!" I called out to Landon as he walked up the sidewalk to the middle school building.

He turned and waved at me before I pulled away from the curb to go drop Lucy off at the elementary school before going to a meeting with the principal at the high school concerning Beth. I walked Lucy to her classroom as she swung our hands gleefully while I carried Sierra on my other side. "This is it, sissy." She said stopping in front of her classroom.

I squatted down in front of her. "You have a good day, Luce and I will be here to pick you up this afternoon, okay?" I told her gently as I tugged playfully on her long brown braid I had fixed up for her earlier.

She nodded before wrapping her arms around my neck for a tight but quick hug. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too, Lucy bug." I told her as some of her friends called her name from inside the classroom.

I dreaded going to the high school because it was the same principal that had been there when I was a student there. He made it perfectly clear to anybody who would listen that he thought I was inadequate to raise my own daughter much less my three siblings but I was on a mission to prove him wrong. Thank God he nor anybody else in my community knew about my job. I could just imagine the rumors and whispers that would go around the small town if it got out that I was stripping for extra money; this is the exact reason why I drove over an hour one way to my job every day. I lifted Sierra into my arms before knocking on the principal's door that was closed.

"Come in!" He shouted through the solid wood door.

Taking a deep breath I kissed the top of my baby's head before twisting the knob and pushing open the door. "Mr. Moore." I said politely with a nod as I took a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"Miss Swan." He said making an emphasis on the fact that I had never been married yet had a child of my own sitting in my lap. "Here." He said shoving a few pieces of notebook paper in my direction. "This is the reason I requested this appointment."

I took the papers, quickly scanning over them, cringing at what I read on the pages before turning my attention back to the principal who was eyeing me suspiciously. "What's the problem? At least she's making straight A's." I said secretly proud that despite Beth's rebellious actions of late she wasn't letting her grades slip at all.

"Can you not read? That is some disturbing imagery on those pages! Eyes being plucked by crows? That girl needs some help." He said getting irritated at my lack of concern.

Leaning forward a bit. "So let me get this straight. My sister done the assigned work, got an A+ on said assignment, but because she doesn't fall into the simple minded way of thinking like you prefer, she needs help? Did I miss anything?"

He huffed in irritation. "That's not what I said." He said lightly.

I just raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you forgotten that I am the daughter of a lifetime police chief? I know for a fact that is what you said, Mr. Moore. Now do we have anything more to discuss?" I said slipping my purse that doubled as Sierra's diaper bag onto my shoulder preparing to leave.

"No, I believe that's it. I was just concerned for Beth." He said standing from behind his desk.

I actually had to laugh at that. "No you're not. Let's be honest here, you don't like the fact that I was appointed guardian to my siblings and are just trying to hunt for a reason to find me unsuitable to parent her."

"That's not true, Isabella." He said with a shake of his head.

Smirking at him, I stood up with Sierra on my hip. "Oh, Mr. Moore, lying is not a positive characteristic of a high school principal. Charlie taught me at a very young age to be able to know when someone is bullshitting me, sir. Have a good day, now." I told him with a smile on my face as I turned around to leave the office.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Since I have already done this with a regular reviewer of mine, I suppose its only fair to offer it to everybody who reads the story. If you leave a review of a chapter then you will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. This is not being offered to entice more reviews but because it's only right in my eyes.**_

 _ **Here is chapter 4, which I hope you enjoy this side of Bella.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Putting my truck into park in the driveway of the Swan residence, where I would be working at today and possibly the next few days, I took a deep breath because this was my first solo job since I started working for Garret at G & K construction. The invoice said it was a set of doorsteps and repairing the front porch which didn't sound like a bunch but it all depended on the extent of the damage beneath the top layer. Garrett had come out the other day to give the woman an estimate on the repairs and had finally heard back from her yesterday but he was completely booked so he had offered me the job with a few threats if the job wasn't done up to his standards.

Heaving a nervous sigh I opened my truck door sliding out until my boots hit the dirt of the driveway. I grabbed my clipboard that had the invoice on it that I would need one _Isabella Swan_ to sign before I started on the work. Just from the looks of it, the center of most of the five steps were not safe to walk on so I eased up the outside edges of them before landing on the porch that didn't appear to be in as bad of shape as the steps but clearly had a sag in the boards.

I opened the screen door which squawked in protest so that I could knock on the solid hardwood door. Before my fist could connect with the door it was swung open by a scary looking teenager who came flying out around me leaving me startled with my fist still raised. "Elizabeth Grace Swan, stop right there!" hollered another woman who came flying out after her.

"Umm…" I said lowering my hand as I watched the long brown haired beauty that looked familiar fly down the treacherous doorsteps after the teen who was studiously ignoring her pleas and calls.

"Don't you dare lock those doors, Elizabeth!" The brown haired beauty said as the teen, Elizabeth apparently, closed the door to the car in the driveway beside my truck. Obviously the teen didn't listen because the brown haired goddess slapped her hand on the top of the car in frustration. "I am going to give you fifteen minutes, Beth, and that's it. Don't start the day off like this! Please." She said in resignation as she laid her head against the door in exasperation.

"Who are you?" A young boy asked from beside me startling me since I hadn't noticed him approach me.

"My name is Edward, I'm here to fix your steps and stuff." I told him holding my hand out for him to shake. "Who are you?"

He eyed my hand suspiciously before gently but quickly shaking my hand. "My name's Landon and that is my sister Bella and the one being a brat in the car is Beth." He explained pointing out towards the driveway, drawing my attention back in that direction.

"Don't call your sister a brat and go finish your breakfast." The brown beauty, Bella, said as she came to a stop beside Landon.

"Okay. Is she going to get out of the car in time for school?" He asked his sister as he looked up at her.

Bella shrugged. "Who knows about her but I know I have a spare set of keys now unlike last time." She explained with a wink and gentle push in the direction of the open door. "Hi, you must be Edward?" Bella said raising her eyes to meet mine for the first causing her to gasp and take a few steps back as recognition settled onto her face. "No no no no." She mumbled to herself as she stumbled back until she all but fell into the chair that sat there.

"Tinkerbella?" I asked getting my first real glance at the woman who had stormed by me just a few minutes ago and had studiously blown me off a few nights ago.

Bella glare at me. "Do not use that name in this house or on this property." She growled at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just as shocked as you are." I explained as I leaned against the railing of the porch a few feet away from her. "Did I come at a bad time?" I asked her motioning to the car where the surly teen still sat glaring at us through the windshield.

Bella raised her head rolling her eyes. "It's always a bad time around here." She said wiping her palms on her jean clad legs before standing extending her hand out towards me. "I'm sorry about all the commotion this morning, Edward. I'm Bella."

The electricity that passed between our palms upon touch caused us both to gasp and lock eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I whispered to her softly.

Just then a tiny yet high pitched squeal came from behind us breaking our eye connection. "Sierra Nichole what are you doing out here?" Bella asked the little girl that ran quickly to her side holding her arms up.

"SeeSee done, Mama." The little girl explained when Bella picked her up placing her on her hip like a natural.

I watched as Bella raised an eyebrow at the little girl, obviously not believing the statement she had uttered. "Did you feed it to Lucy?"

The little girl shook her head before smiling and giggling loudly. "Okay, go play with Aunt Ali for a minute okay?"

Again, the little girl shook her head before ducking her head into the crook of Bella's neck. "No, mama, no." The little girl whined.

Bella rolled her eyes but patted the little girls back. "Okay, let's go see if we can get Beth from the car, huh?"

"Okay." The little girl whispered softly.

Bella looked up at me with concern in her eyes. "I'm so sorry about all of this, I wasn't expecting you until they were all gone to school for the day. Can you wait here for a few minutes while I try to get Beth out of my car?"

I nodded crossing my ankles and relaxing against the railing that seemed pretty sturdy. "Of course, take your time. I wasn't supposed to be here until 8 but it didn't take me nearly as long to find your house as I had thought it would."

"Thank you." She said before dashing off the porch towards the car in the driveway. I decided to pull my phone from my pocket to text Emmett.

 **You will never believe who I met this morning**

 ** _Who? Jennifer Lopez?_**

 **No, you idiot! Tinkerbella or Bella as she prefers to be called.**

As soon as my phone showed that the message was read my phone started ringing in my hand causing me to chuckle. "Good morning, Em." I said answering his call.

"Is she as hot outside of the club as she is while all dolled up for work?" He immediately asked forgoing the usual niceties phone calls usually started with.

"Better. Normal." I said sneaking a peak at the young woman standing in her driveway with a baggy t-shirt and well-worn jeans on holding a toddler while pleading with her teenage sister. "She's amazing." I whispered to my best friend.

"You like her." He stated simply, matter-of-factly.

I bit my lip and remained silent for a few moments as I watched Bella open the door of the car and pull the teen girl into her arms for a soothing hug. "She's a stripper, Em. My family would never accept her." I said because honestly that was the first thing that popped into my head.

"But you still like her. Piss on what your family thinks, what do you think?"

"She's gorgeous and amazing from what I have seen so far." I told him as I watched the trio of ladies head back up the porch steps. "I gotta run. Talk to you later, buddy." I told him before ending the call without waiting on his response.

I watched Bella hand the little girl over to the teenager before shooing them inside the house. "Edward would you like a cup of coffee?" Bella called out to me.

"That would be great." I told her pushing myself up off the railing and heading in her direction.

"Follow me, then. Please overlook the toys and clutter all around the house." She said as she pushed open the front door.

I was blown away as I walked through the house, it looked like it was mostly still original early 1900's or late 1800's. "Wow, this house is absolutely amazing, Bella." I told her as I ran my hand along the wood framing of the entrance to the kitchen.

"Thanks, restoring this house to its original origins was a passion of our mom's." She said before pulling two mugs from the cabinet. There was nobody in the kitchen but there were bowls and plates and cups scattered along the counters and on the table that was evident that it was obviously full not long ago. "Cream or sugar?" She asked as she sat the little girl on the floor so she could pour the hot liquid into the mugs.

"No thanks." I told her as I watched the curly haired little girl crawl underneath the kitchen table and pick up her cup that was under there. "Black is fine."

Just as Bella was handing me my mug of coffee a loud screech came from upstairs. "SISSY!"

Bella cringed before taking a quick sip of her coffee. "Shit, I forgot to fix Lucy's hair." She muttered before sitting her cup on the counter. "Be right back." She said before grabbing the toddler and sprinting up the stairs.

I wandered around the main floor of the house in awe at what I saw in each and every room while I waited on Bella to finish upstairs so I could get started on the porch and steps outside. Original hardwood floors, wood burning fireplaces, plaster work on the ceiling and fireplace mantles, lead pane windows, and finally original built-ins in what I could only describe as a massive home library. "Edward?" I heard Bella call out from somewhere behind me.

I wandered back through the rooms until I found her standing at the bottom of the stairs with four children surrounding her with odd looks on their faces. "Hey, I hope you don't mind but I just couldn't miss an opportunity to explore while I waited." I told her nervously.

She shook her head. "Not at all. I'm about to run the kids to school now if you want to go ahead and get started on the stairs and porch while I'm gone?" She said twirling her keys in her hand nervously while the kids all shifted their backpacks, getting antsy.

"Sounds good." I said heading out the front door holding the screen door open for all of them as they quickly headed off the porch and into the car while Bella locked the door behind her. "Can you just sign this form so that I can legally start tearing up your steps and porch?" I asked her reaching for the clipboard I had left on the railing earlier.

She nodded before scribbling her name on the line quickly. "That all you need?" She asked shifting form foot to foot as a horn sounded from the driveway. "I've got to get going."

"That's it. Here you go." I told her as I tore off her copy of the signed contract.

"Thanks." She said before blushing and bolting down the stairs, rushing to her car where the anxious kids were waiting.

As soon as they pulled out of the driveway I walked to my truck to get my tool belt so I could get started on my job. Tearing the steps apart took more effort than I had originally anticipated but I guess that is what happens when you are dealing with over a hundred year old structures. They were built to last.

Once I had the steps tore out I realized that the reason the middle of them had been sagging was because the frame of the porch was weakened by a mix of carpenter ants and water damage. Upon closer inspection it seemed that most of the frame of the porch was damaged and would need replacing along with a visit from an exterminator to ensure that the new wood wouldn't be destroyed by the ants. I took it upon myself to check the bottom supports of the house where the porch connected at for damage but was relieved to not find any. I was sitting on the edge of the porch nursing a bottle of water when Bella pulled up almost three hours after she had left.

"Wow that looks way different." She said as she got the toddler from the backseat of her car.

I nodded and took a deep breath as I prepared to give her the bad news. "Yeah, well…" I said shrugging my shoulders as I stood up so I could walk her around and show her the damage.

"That doesn't sound good. What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

I watched the frustration and sadness settle on her face as she absorbed the news that I was giving her. "Wow" She said as she settled onto the porch, her shoulders sagging under the weight of the news I had just delivered. "There goes all my savings." I heard her mutter to herself as her little girl settled her head on Bella's shoulder, obviously feeling her mom's sadness.

"I'm sorry." I told her softly, really feeling badly about the news I had just given her.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay." She said taking a deep breath and stiffening her back. "How much is it going to cost to replace the entire porch, supports, and roof?" She asked re-positioning the child in her lap.

"Let me make a call and I will let you know. I need to talk to Garrett about what I found." I explained to her but really had an idea that would help Bella out, give me some freelance work for my resume, and hopefully be okay with Garrett.

She nodded as she climbed onto the porch heading inside the house. I walked out to my truck before dialing Garrett's cell number. "G and K construction, Garrett speaking." He said answering his phone.

"Garrett, it's Edward."

Leaning against the side of my truck I took a deep breath and a chance for a woman that I was intrigued by yet barely knew. "What have you done, Edward?"

"Oh yee of little faith, I haven't done anything except find a lot more damage than your estimate described."

"Oh?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, with that being said I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" He said again.

"This house is amazing, historical, all original details throughout and I would love to take this porch on by myself but that would mean I wouldn't be able to work for you until it's finished. What do you think?"

"Hmmm…this deal saves me money and trouble? I say go for it if you think you can handle it." He says encouragingly.

"Really?" I asked, kind of shocked that he didn't give me more of a fight.

He laughed through the phone. "Yes, really Edward. You are the one that loves the historical aspects of structures, not me. Do a good job though."

"Thanks Garrett. I will let you know when the project is finished so I can come back to work." I told him, hoping I would still have a job after doing this one solo.

"Sounds good, Edward." He said before hanging up.

Pocketing my phone once more I headed for the house to make the proposal to Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**A review gets a sneak peek into the next chapter! This is not to get more reviews but to be fair and nice to the ones that are reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 5

After hearing about Edward's proposal of doing the job himself I was minutely relieved and a little worried because of the electrical charge I felt whenever he was near. The morning had started out horribly when I had been sorting laundry in the laundry room only to have a lighter and packet of rolling papers fall out of Beth's jeans. I knew confronting her first thing in the morning wasn't a good idea but I had been so disappointed and pissed off that I couldn't contain my feelings when she had stomped down the stairs with an attitude apparent in her eyes. I had barely noticed the man standing on my front porch when I had bolted out the door after Beth when our argument had boiled over. When he said the name that I used at work it brought both of my worlds crashing together and I couldn't afford for that to happen so I had quickly given him my real name and told him to not use the other while in this house or on this property. After I had dropped the kids off at school I had done the responsible adult thing of going around town paying my bills. Lights, water, gas, cable, internet, car note, mortgage payment, and last but not least car and home insurance. I had also made a stop by the bank to deposit the normal fifty dollars into each of the kids' savings accounts. I received a monthly stipend each month from my parent's social security benefits and put $50 into each of the kids' accounts before depositing the rest into my checking account for bills and normal stuff they needed each month. I knew it wasn't much but at least I wasn't being greedy with the money, hell I hadn't even wanted the money but it made making ends meet just a tad bit easier.

"Home, mama." Sierra wined from the backseat of my car where she had been strapped in for the better part of the past several hours while I was being the responsible yet worried adult.

I laughed at her as I headed in the direction of the only home she had ever known. That is when Edward dropped the bombshell that my entire porch would need to be replaced because of carpenter ants and water damage. After he had made his proposal I had sent him on his way with a request for a new contract with new price on it within the next few days. To my ultimate surprise there was a box laying on my doorstep the next morning when I stepped outside to check the weather for the day. On top there was a note.

 _Bella,_

 _Here is the new contract you requested with me as sole carpenter, not G &K Construction. There is also a detailed supply list of the items I will need to replace your porch. I understand that it is a lot of money but I am sure that you and your mother would appreciate the new porch to blend seamlessly with the house she has worked so hard at restoring to its original glory. I have set it up so that the money is given in installments based on the work being done. With my prior obligations it should take me about a month to complete the entire project, maybe five weeks. If you have any questions or concerns I am available to answer them any time after one o'clock this evening. 1-903-555-1594. If there are no questions or concerns then would you please sign the contract so I can begin work first thing in the morning? _

_Please enjoy the doughnuts I have left for you and the kids. I got a variety not being sure of what each of you would prefer. I also got a small bag of doughnut holes for the littlest one of the bunch._

 _Looking forward to hearing from you,_

 _Edward A. Cullen_

I had sent him one simple text later that day after I realized the contract was pretty much the same as the one that Garrett had given me last week so I quickly signed it, seeing no issues with the payment schedule or the supply list he had included in the contract.

 **Contract is signed in an envelope in the mailbox attached to the front of the house.**

He had started the work Wednesday afternoon but there had been contact between the two of us but he had been chatting regularly with Alice as she brought him snacks or tea or lemonade or Kool-Aid on a fairly regular basis.

I froze when I spotted a familiar face while I was hanging upside down on the pole at the edge of the stage Saturday night. Edward. Here. Again. Thankfully the music picked up at that precise moment bringing back to the here and now as I finished my dance before practically sprinting off the stage. "Thanks, Jake." I told him as I took my robe from him while he went to collect my clothes off the stage floor for me. I hated that the two halves of my life were colliding like this but there was nothing I could do about his reappearance at the club, it was open to the public not exclusive.

"You okay, B?" Jake asked handing me my schoolgirl outfit I had shed up on the stage earlier.

Nodding, I plastered a fake smile on my face hoping he would buy it. "Yeah, just worried about things at home." I told him as an explanation for my sudden weird mood change.

"That bad?" He asked softly.

Shrugging my shoulders I headed for the back room. "Time will tell, I guess." I told him before pulling the curtain closed behind me. I slipped into my hot pink short shorts, matching bikini top and mesh top before heading back out to the front making a beeline for Edward, where he sat at the bar nursing a corona. "Follow me." I demanded before winking at Seth letting him know that I would be busy for the next little bit.

As I tugged the curtain closed on the private lap dance room behind Edward I felt the normal electrical change fill the small room that contained only one single chair, an iPod dock, and a speaker. "Why are you here?" I asked him as I stalked towards him where he stood nervously in front of the chair in the center of the room.

"I don't know. I was driving home and decided to stop. Hell I haven't even been home to shower yet." He said motioning to his dirt stained jeans, dusty boots, and tousled hair. Alice had said that he had been working shirtless most of the day but I had been asleep and avoiding the windows when I was awake afraid of the sight of him shirtless and sweaty.

Scowling at him I pointed to the chair in the center of the room. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him as I walked over to the iPod dock before pulling my phone from the waistband of my tiny shorts and plugging it in, selecting a song that would surely drown out our voices.

"Doing what?" He asked softly as he sat in the chair in the center of the room.

"Blending my lives." I told him as I nervously wrung my hands together. "This can't happen." I told him softly.

"I can't stop it." He said hanging his head, almost as if he's ashamed for admitting that.

I laughed at him, trying to show him that he didn't affect me. "You are not the first person to have a stripper fantasy, Edward. It will pass with time. I'm nothing like this at home. I'm a single mother to four kids with more bills and problems than the average woman my age." I told him motioning down my scantily clad body and done up face and hair.

He was suddenly standing right in front of me with his fists clenching and unclenching in anger. "You think this is some fantasy, Bella? I am more attracted to the woman carrying a toddler on her hip as she fights with a surly teenager while wearing a baggy t-shirt and comfort jeans." He said firmly before placing his hands on my hips, the electrical current very much alive where our skin touched.

"Don't do this, Edward." I pleaded with him.

"Why not?"

I shook my head. "You don't want this, Edward. Trust me."

"Why don't you let me decide what I want and don't want, huh?"

My eyes grew wide with alarm as I watched his eyes grow hooded and glance down to my painted lips. As he was leaning in slowly I ducked out from between him and the wall moving across the room. "Not here. Please." I begged him softly with my eyes opened wide with alarm and worry.

He smiled broadly at me. "Hey, that wasn't a no." He said as he turned around leaning back against the wall.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Slow. Please go slow." I begged him so softly I was almost afraid he hadn't heard me.

"Baby, we can go as slow as you want to go." He told me just as softly.

The song changed just as I nodded. "Time's up, lover boy. Go home." I told him as I walked over to the iPod dock taking my phone off and ending the music.

"Text me later?" He asked snagging my wrist before I could open the curtain.

I just smiled at him before winking and opening the curtain leaving him standing there stunned.

"Doing a private lap dance, B?" Nessa asked as I headed for the bathroom to freshen up after my confrontation with Edward had left me flustered and feeling flushed.

Nodding to the bathroom door, she followed me into the two stall bathroom as I checked under the stalls for eavesdroppers before locking the door securing our privacy. "I think I'm in trouble, Nessa." I told her as I leaned over the sink taking a few deep breaths.

"Why? Is it one of the kids?" She asked immediately concerned that it was something going on at home but she wasn't completely wrong. Edward would be at my home, my safe haven, for the next several weeks so essentially it was something going on at home.

I shook my head negatively. "The kids are fine. Well, as fine as can be with Beth carrying rolling papers and a lighter in her pants pocket. I think I met the man that is going to forever change my life and I'm afraid he won't be able to handle my life." I told her while meeting her eyes in the mirror above the sink.

"The sexy one that was here last week I just saw you dragging to the private rooms?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She was really going to be a great mother when her baby is born.

Nodding I hung my head once again. "Yeah, his name is Edward. He's redoing the porch on the house also."

"Oh." She said wide eyed.

I nodded once again. "Yeah, I have worked so hard to keep my lives separate for the past year to protect my kids and now one sexy smug guy is blending them together and blurring the lines."

"You are just scared, Bella. Take a chance and give this guy the opportunity to sweep you off your feet." Nessa said before wrapping me up in a tight comforting hug. "You deserve some happiness, Bella, and this may be your opportunity." She whispered into my hair.

Taking a deep breath I pulled back from her to swipe beneath my eyes. "Thanks, Nessa." I told her softly.

She just laughed at me. "Oh no problem, just returning the favor." She said with a wink before unlocking the door and heading out to take her turn on stage. She had been so scared of Jake's pursuit last year until I had talked her into taking a chance and giving my childhood friend a chance. Jake had been the one to get me the job here, even with my requests of no nudity. Now they were married and expecting their first baby.

I did a quick once over in the mirror before taking a deep breath and pulling open the door so that I could go finish my shift for the night. Relief flooded my tense body when I realized that Edward had left after our little chat in the private room so I was my normal chipper self for the remaining hours of my shift. Spotting something on the hood of my car as I approached it caused my nerves to spike a little bit but I tugged the single pink gerber daisy and not from beneath my windshield wiper. "Night, B!" Jake and Nessa called from a few parking spaces down.

Waving to them I took my gift and climbed into my car so I could read the note.

 _Bella,_

 _A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady is a gift worth giving every single day. Coffee tomorrow?_

 _Edward_

Smiling I tugged out my phone opening my old messages until I found the one I had sent him a few days ago about the contract on my porch.

 **Sundays are spent with the kids at the park but you are welcome to join us. 9 am. Grover Park.**

After sending the message I cranked up my car heading home with my heart exposed and open for the very first time since I was a young carefree college student.

A message beeped in on my way home but I refused to text and drive so I waited until I was at a stop sign to check the message.

 **See you then.**

Smiling I tossed my phone back on top of my duffel bag continuing my nightly trek home. This could either go really great or really bad.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just want to give everyone a heads up...this chapter may require a tissue or two towards the end. It's not an ideal first date but really what do you expect with four kids ranging from 1 year old to 15 years old!_

* * *

Chapter 6

I tugged on a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of my favorite shorts before slipping my feet into my flip-flops and grabbing the keys to my truck off the top of my dresser. To say that I was slightly nervous would be an understatement of the century. This was a big moment that could change my life forever, either for the good or the bad. I had met the kids and Alice as the carpenter who was fixing their house but not as a friend of their mother, sister, and best friend.

Coming to a stop outside of Jasper's house I beeped the horn of my truck to let him know I was there. He lived just half a mile down the road from me in his grandfather's old hunting cabin he had turned into a pretty nice home in his spare time. He didn't seem the slightest bit nervous but he also didn't have a whole brood of children to impress like I did. "Hey man, you ready for this?" He asked hopping into the passenger seat of my truck.

"Lord I hope so. This girl has knocked the wind out of me without even trying but she's scared and worried that I won't be able to handle being in her world." I explained as I headed for the city limits of San Antonio and Grover Park.

He just raised an eyebrow at me. "Can you handle dating a stripper? Knowing that other men are ogling her several nights a week."

"Honestly, I don't know but I am willing to find out if its something I can do or not. She's so different when she's not at the club, you will see in just a little bit." I told him with a smile on my face as I remembered seeing her just last night. "Though she is sexy as hell in those little costumes she wears for work."

Jasper laughed at that one and nodded in agreement. "Now, tell me more about this friend of hers." He said changing the subject from my possible future girl to his.

Spotting a Starbucks along the way reminded me that I had originally asked her for coffee, which I knew she drank from the one morning I had spent in her house with her. I quickly grabbed my phone so that I could text her and ask what kind of coffee she preferred.

 **At Starbucks, want some caffeine?**

 **ABSOLUTELY YES!**

 **LOL, what's your poison this morning?**

 **A very large double chocolaty chip crème Frappuccino, if you don't mind. Can you get Alice a hot chocolate also?**

 **That bad of a morning already? Jasper is going to buy Alice's drink, he insisted.**

 **My nerves are frazzled and inviting you has only made it worse. No offense intended. Jasper?**

 **None taken, your chocolate coma is on its way and Jasper is the friend I mentioned.**

 **Oh, okay. Thanks.**

The text banter between Bella and I helped pass the time I had to wait in line at Starbucks but now we were back on the way to the park where Bella, Alice, and the kids were waiting patiently. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I spotted Bella swinging gently on the swings with her daughter sitting in her lap laughing gleefully. "Oh God, you are smitten already." Jasper said as we climbed from the truck.

"Oh, you just wait until you meet the spitfire known as Alice." I told him grabbing mine and Bella's coffees.

With that being said we headed down towards the swing where Bella sat, not noticing us just yet. I wasn't sure how she would react when she spotted Jasper because he had seen her at the club the other day when we had all gone to celebrate Eric's engagement.

"Bella, your chocolate coma has arrived." I called out to her when we were about ten feet from where she gently swung with Sierra, whose name I had learned from Alice. Her head whipped around in my direction so fast I was afraid she would get whiplash. When her gaze landed on Jasper her eyes widened in recognition. "Jasper meet Bella and little Miss Sierra. Bella this is one of my best friends Jasper Whitlock." I said introducing the two as I made my way to Bella's side handing her the cup I held in my hand. "It's okay." I whispered to her as our fingers graced in the exchange of the cup.

She just looked at me with wide eyes. "He knows though." She whispered to me with tears in her eyes.

Kneeling down in front of her I tugged gently on Sierra's curls causing her to laugh and swat at my hand. "Dat's a nono, Eddie." She said wagging her little finger at me while trying to form a stern look on her face.

I smiled at her. "Sorry kiddo. Can I talk to your mama for a minute?" I asked her softly.

She just looked at me strangely like she couldn't understand why I couldn't do that very thing which caused Bella to laugh. "SeeSee, why don't you go take Eddie's friend over to meet Ali?" She asked the little girl as she removed her from her lap before pointing to the jungle gym where Alice and the other kids were playing.

"Ali, mama?" Sierra said pointing in the same direction as Bella.

Bella nodded. "Yes ma'am. Take Mr. Jasper with you, please." She said pointing to my buddy who was standing there watching the interaction strangely.

Sierra nodded before holding her hand out towards Jasper with an expectant look on her face. "I wouldn't keep the little princess waiting if I were you." Bella said pointedly at Jasper who looked startled that she was entrusting her child with him.

"Okay. Come on Princess Sierra, lead the way." Jasper said in an exaggerated southern drawl as he took Sierra's little hand in his much larger one.

I flopped backwards onto the grass to settle on my butt, wrapping my arms loosely around my knees, while Bella swung gently in the swing directly in front of me. "Why does it bother you that he knows what you do for a living? He doesn't judge people like that, Bella."

"It's not so much that he knows about my job as its just more people involved in both sides of my life, Edward. The more people that know the more likely it is to get out what I do and I can't afford for that to happen. The kids can't afford for that to happen, Edward. They have been through so much in their short lives already, I can't bear to put them through anything more." She rambled nervously.

Nodding in understanding, I felt that I needed to explain about Emmett also. "Emmett, the big curly headed dude that was there that night is also one of my best friends and is a frequent flier in my daily life." I told her nervously, worried about her reaction.

She took a deep breath before leaning back in her swing until her hair drug along the grass as she swung gently in the breeze. "Great." She said to the sky.

"Bella, please don't try to find reasons for us to not attempt this. I'm here. I'm trying but I can't make this into something amazing all on my own." I told as I reached out for her feet when they swung my way causing her to rear up in the swing in alarm. "Please just try." I begged her softly as I released her ankles.

"Something amazing, huh? Just how amazing are we talking, lover boy?" She asked cocking her head to the side. She looked absolutely adorable sitting there with her long hair piled in a messy knot on top of her head, her baggy shirt hiding all that she had going on beneath, and her jeans had holes in the knees and some stains splattered randomly. This was the Bella that attracted me the most, not the scantily clad one that I had originally met.

I suddenly stood up. "Take a risk and find out." I told her cockily as I held a hand out for her to take. "Come on, let's go play with the kids. It's not every day that I get to entertain my inner child."

For the next few hours I slid down the slides, played a game of freeze tag and hide and seek, and I even got talked into playing a game of hop scotch. It was pretty amazing how quickly Jasper and Alice had moved since only just meeting this morning, they were already holding hands and kissing gently while I could barely get my hands on Bella without causing her to freak out and run away.

Finally, the kids were content to run and play on their own so I headed for the picnic table where Bella sat rocking a very tired Sierra who was fighting her sleep according to Alice. "She finally give it up?" I asked Bella quietly as I took a seat across from her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah just a few minutes ago actually. Want to do me a favor?" She asked cocking her head to the side almost as if she expected me to tell her no.

"Anything. Name it." I told her with a smile.

"Grab the thick blanket out of there" she said pointing to the big bag underneath the edge of the table on top of the small cooler "and spread it out under that tree." She said nodding with her head towards the tree just five feet from where we sat.

Digging through the bag I found the blanket folded up neatly beneath a much thinner blanket, clothes, toys, cups, diapers, wipes, bottles of medicine, and a first aid kit. "Ah ha! I got it." I told Bella showing her the blanket causing her to smile and chuckle lightly.

"Good job, now spread it out please. She's getting hot and sweaty." She said softly with a cute wrinkle to her nose.

Once Bella had Sierra settled down onto the spread out blanket she returned to the picnic table where she opened up the small cooler pulling out two bottles of water, handing me one. "What are you thinking?" I asked her after taking a sip of the cool water.

"Honestly?" She asked with a wrinkle of her nose.

I nodded looking at her curiously.

"I'm wondering what you see in me. I mean here I am a single mother to four children, a college drop-out, and I strip my clothes off for a living. And all of this is before my twenty third birthday." She said softly.

"What were you studying in college?" I asked her, deciding to pick apart her worries one at a time.

She chuckled. "That seems like such a long time ago but in reality it was just two years, almost three." With a shake of her head she looked me in the eyes and answered my question. "English Literature. I wanted to be a high school English teacher. You?"

"Architecture. I graduate in May and take my state board exam a few days later." I told her with a smile to match the one on her face. "How did you become a single mother to four children?" I asked softly.

Heaving a huge sigh she folded her arms on the picnic table resting her chin on top of her folded hands. "Our parents died just four days after my twentieth birthday while on their anniversary trip to Alaska. They were hit by a drunk driver who drove away from the scene of the crime leaving my parents there to die." She explained softly. "I got the news the same day I told my boyfriend at the time that all our birth control efforts had failed and I was pregnant with our baby. He walked out on me just minutes before I got the phone call that changed all our lives forever. I dropped out of college, packed up my apartment, and drove away from my life in LA to take on all of this." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"That's an amazingly sad story, Bella. I'm so sorry for the way your parents died causing you to give up your dreams to raise your siblings but I have to say that you are doing a wonderful job from what I have seen." I told her reaching across the table to touch her elbow gently.

She smiled sadly at me. "Thanks. It is nice hearing that from someone other than Alice, Jake, or Nessa."

Hearing the name Jake piqued my interest. "Jake?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding she raised her head back up. "Yeah, he's the bouncer and DJ for the club but he has also been my friend since childhood. He's married to Nessa, another dancer at the club, and they are expecting their first baby in about seven months or so."

"Oh okay." I said for lack of a better response and before I could think of another topic a piercing scream coming from the other side of the park gained Bella's attention and before I realized what was happening she was halfway across the park.

Coming to my senses I raced after her to see what the problem was. When I got to the play area I saw Bella sitting in the sand with Lucy cradled in her lap rocking her gently while Alice stood to the side with Landon pressed against her side. Beth stood off to the side tapping away on her phone with earbuds stuck in her ears, trying to act like she didn't care but the worry was clear on her face. "What happened?" I asked Jasper who was standing beside Alice and Landon.

"Lucy fell off the pole as she tried to follow Landon down it in the way the firefighters do." He explained pointing to the 'fireman's pole' on the side of the playground equipment.

I cringed internally as I listened to Bella's soft voice trying to soothe a hurt and upset Lucy before heading in their direction. "Bella, do you want to take her to the hospital?" I asked her as I knelt down beside them.

Lucy immediately started crying harder and shaking her head. "No sissy, please no hospital." Lucy begged between sobs.

Raising an eyebrow at the reaction from the small child I looked to Bella for some form of an explanation. She cringed before mouthing 'our parents' to me then placing a soft kiss to the top of Lucy's head. "Sweetie, we need to go get you checked out. Your hand is swollen and you have a knot on your head." Bella said softly to the still sobbing child.

"No sissy, please." Lucy begged with wide eyes. "I don't want to go there again."

I ran my hand through my hair worriedly because if she was that terrified of a simple trip to the hospital then how would she react when my parents were introduced and she found out that they were doctors. "Lucy, you wanna know something interesting?" I asked the scared child as I sat down in the sand a few feet from her and Bella.

Bella eyed me curiously but I let Lucy have all my focus, I remember from having to spend summers working with my mom in her clinic that children sometimes needed your complete focus. I was never more thankful for my mom pushing me into working with her those summers when Lucy nodded slowly while watching me curiously. "My parents are doctors in hospitals. My Ma fixes up little girls and boys that are hurt like you."

"Really?" She asked softly.

Smiling at her I nodded. "Yep." I said popping the 'p' before continuing. "My Ma fixed me and my sister up more times than I can remember when we were kids. Climbing trees, running through the woods barefoot, learning to ride a motorcycle, all sorts of things. I even whacked my finger with a hammer once when I was about Landon's age." I told her with a shake of my head which caused her to giggle a little bit.

"Is your Mommy nice? Mine was but she's in heaven now but Sissy is nice too." Lucy said softly leaning into Bella's embrace a bit more.

"She's really nice, Lucy. Would you like to meet her?" I asked her softly while my eyes flickered to Bella's quickly to see tears pooling in her own brown depths like her little sisters.

Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. "Do we hafta go to the hospital? I really really don't like that place cause it took my momma and daddy to heaven." She whispered softly as fresh tears filled her eyes.

Sighing I bent down a little more so I could look her in the eyes despite the fact that she was looking down at the sand that we sat on. "Unfortunately we need too, sweet girl, because my Ma doesn't have the stuff at home to check you out so we can make sure you are okay." I told her, secretly afraid that she would start panicking again but instead big fat tears rolled down her cheeks causing me alarm. "Lucy, what's wrong?" I asked her urgently.

"I don't wanna go to heaven too!" She wailed before burying her head into Bella's shoulder neck.

I looked at Bella in alarm only to find her sitting there wide eyed at the admission from Lucy while Jasper and Alice both gasped from behind me. "Oh Lucy, that's not going to happen, baby. The hospital didn't take Mom and Dad to heaven, that drunk man did that." Bella told her as she wrapped her arms tightly around Lucy who was clinging to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for the kind words. Since I already had plans to post this chapter tonight I didn't send out teasers but as I head back to work tomorrow evening teasers will be rewarded for each review but it may take me a few days to get you a good teaser because I am just now starting on Chapter 8._

* * *

Chapter 7

Between the four adults that were there we eventually talked Lucy into going to the hospital to get checked out. Lucy wanted to ride with me since it was my mom we were going to see so Bella transferred Sierra's car seat over into the backseat of my truck while Jasper and Alice took Landon and Beth back home. I called my mom on the way to the hospital so she could meet us outside because that is the only way that Lucy calmed down enough to get in the truck. "Hi son." My mom said through the speakers of my truck.

"Hi, Ma. Are you still at the hospital?" I asked her because I knew she didn't work full days on the weekends, just going in for a few hours to help out.

"Just barely because I have to get dinner on soon." She said and I heard voices in the background telling her to have a good day.

I glanced nervously to Bella who was chewing on her bottom lip before looking back at Lucy. I glanced in my rearview mirror and caught the big tears spilling down the scared little girls cheeks. "Is there any way you can stay for a bit longer? I have a very scared and special little girl with me that took a tumble at the park and needs to be checked out."

"How bad is it?" She asked.

Taking a deep breath I looked at Bella and nodded for her to explain the injuries since I hadn't seen for myself. "She hit her head on the metal bar causing a bump and she also fell hard on her wrist and can't seem to move it without it hurting really badly." Bella explained nervously.

"Okay, well I will meet you guys at the ER entrance. Has the child been a patient here at Pratt Memorial before?" My mom asked.

"Yes ma'am. Her name is Lucy Swan, she is seven years old." Bella said with a nervous tremble to her voice.

There was a silent pause on the phone for a pregnant moment. "Okay, I will meet you at the entrance doors." Then a click notifying me that my mom had hung up.

"Well, bye to you too mom." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes towards Bella causing her to giggle lightly.

"Thank you for doing this, Edward. I'm sure you have much more important or interesting things to do on a Sunday afternoon than this." She said wringing her hands together before glancing in the backseat where Sierra was sipping on her sippy cup sleepily and Lucy was watching the road go pass.

I shook my head. "It's fine, Bella. No it's not an ideal way to spend a Sunday evening but I am with an amazing woman and two pretty fantastic little girls." I told her as I reached over taking her hand in mine before bringing them to my lips for a gentle kiss. "This is your life, Bella, and I am fine with that."

"You are way too sweet and kind for somebody like me." Bella said softly.

After an exhausting two hours, a few minor meltdowns, an invitation to dinner, and a bright green cast we were on our way back to Bella's house. Within ten minutes of the almost hour long trip to Bella's house from the main city of San Antonio both girls fell asleep in the backseat. "They are conked out cold." Bella said quietly as she reached back to take the small cup of grapes from Sierra before it fell in the floor.

"I never knew one little child could make so much racket." I told Bella thinking back to the tantrum Sierra had thrown when Bella didn't get her what she wanted out of the snack machine while we waited on Lucy and my Mom.

Bella chuckled. "Oh that was just a mild one. At least she didn't throw herself in the floor and start kicking and thrashing around like she has done a few times in the past."

"Wow." Shaking my head I turned my hand over on the middle seat wiggling my fingers to let her know I wanted hers there. "You know you want to." I teased her a bit with a more exaggerated wiggle of my fingers.

The electricity I felt when our palms slid together sent tingles up my spine and caused me to close my fingers over Bella's. "What is that?" She whispered looking at our hands strangely.

"I don't know but I've never felt it with anybody else before." I whispered back to her as I squeezed her hand gently before relaxing our hands on the top of the seat that we had folded down. We kept our hands clasped loosely together the entire drive and I had to admit that it was nice. "Have you given any thought to my mom's invitation?" I asked her as I shifted the truck into park, not killing the engine just yet.

Bella leaned over the seat resting her weight on her elbows until we were less than two inches apart. "Maybe next time, lover boy." She whispered before shocking the living shit out of me by placing a barely there kiss to my stunned lips and lowering herself back down into her seat as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

With a smile on her face she hopped out of the truck opening the back door which woke Sierra and Lucy up from their short naps. When Lucy complained of her head and arm hurting I understood why she had turned down my mom's dinner invitation. The kids were tired and cranky from a morning at the park and a few hours spent in the hospital. After unloading the kids and Sierra's car seat from the back of my truck Jasper and I left with me promising to be back in the morning around 9 or so because I had to make a trip to the lumber mill first.

"Well that was an interesting first date, huh?" Jasper teased as we hit the highway heading towards our hideaways in the woods.

With a huge smile on my face I turned to face one of my two best friends. "It was perfect. There was nothing fake or put on about that amazing woman. This is the real her and I am enamored by her." I admitted without a hint of reluctance or worry in my voice.

"Really?" Jasper asked, apparently surprised by my comments.

I nodded. "Yep, how did things go with Alice?" I asked changing the subject onto his blossoming relationship instead of mine. It worked because he talked about him and Alice for the entire 25 minute ride to his house. And another 10 minutes while I sat in his driveway.

Once I was at home I hopped in the shower to wash off the sweat from the park and just the ickiness from the hospital so that I could head to my parent's house for dinner tonight. I cut dinner short because my mom would not shut up about Bella, Lucy, and Sierra and frankly it was getting on my nerves. For crying out loud, we hadn't even been on a real date yet! The park and hospital did NOT count.

I frowned a little bit when I didn't see Bella's car or Alice's in the driveway as I backed in so I could have easier access to the lumber in the bed. Since it appeared nobody was home I got right to work with framing the new porch out since I had gotten all the old ripped out and cleaned up last week. It didn't take long for my shirt to become soaked with sweat since it was late March in Texas where it truly never got that cold so I tugged it off over my head tucking it into my back pocket.

"Well isn't that a sight to see, lover boy." Bella said from behind me as the whirring of the skill saw stopped.

Nearly dropping the board and the saw in my surprise I whirled around to see her standing beside my truck in some indecently short shorts and a baggy t-shirt with her hair tossed up in a knot on top of her head and flip-flops on her feet. "When did you get back?" I asked sitting the saw down beside my feet and propping the board against the saw horse so my hands were free.

"A few minutes ago but I wanted to enjoy the view while I could." She said cocking her head to the side.

Smiling at her I tugged my t-shirt out of my back pocket wiping my hands, face, arms, and chest to get the sawdust off of me. "I kind of like my view too." I told her as I took a few steps towards her.

"Yeah but you've seen me half naked while I have only ever saw you fully clothed." She said with a huge smile on her face. "Until now." She said pointing to the jeans that hung low on my hips clearly displaying my toned stomach, chest, and the waistband of my boxer briefs.

I just smiled broadly at her. "While the half-naked view of you isn't bad at all, I think I prefer this one over that one." I motioned to her current outfit, her natural outfit, her mothering outfit.

"Is that so?" She asked quietly.

Nodding I took a very small step towards her as I tucked my shirt back into my pocket. "Where's Sierra?" I asked her softly as I noticed the little girl wasn't making racket or within Bella's reach.

"Daycare. Other kids are all at school. Why?" She asked coyly cocking her head to the side.

Taking a few more steps towards her I smiled cockily at her. "Because there is something I have practically been dying to try." I told her firmly.

"Oh?" She cocked her head to the other side raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

I nodded and took the final step that brought us so close that barely an inch separated us. "'Oh' is right." I told her as I snaked an arm around her waist tugging her into my chest, sealing my lips to hers. Firmly.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the confusion but I have multiple PM's ever since I removed this story and posted it under a different title asking where it had gone and hoping that the one nasty cowardly reviewer I had hadn't pushed me away from being an 'amazing talented writer'. So for those of you that were wondering where the story went it's back. I am pulling on my big girl panties and moving forward.**_

 _ **I'm sure most of you have already read this chapter but here it is once again only under the original title. Fair warning I am suffering from a sinus infection and cold at the moment on top of my already hectic life so I'm still writing chapter 9 but it should be posted some time this weekend but I am not making any kind of promises.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

After the shock wore off from Edward's lips firmly pressing against mine, urging them to part for him, I slid my arms along his sun warmed skin until my fingers slid into the sweat dampened hair at the back of his neck. I groaned against his lips as I curled my fingers in his hair, holding on for dear life as I tilted my head and parted my lips to allow his tongue entrance into mine. I hadn't felt like this or been kissed like this since finding out I was pregnant with Sierra. Edward's hands slid down from my hips until he gripped my butt tightly in his hands so that he could lift me up off the ground. I broke the seal our lips had formed with a gasp as my feet left the ground while my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Edward!" I said shocked as he sat me on the tailgate of his truck before pushing my legs apart with his hips so he could step between them. "We can't…" I muttered as I threaded my fingers back through his hair.

"Oh we aren't gonna do anything other than make out for a little bit, baby." He said as he slid his hands down my bare legs to my knees before returning to my hips. "Is that okay?" He whispered as his eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back again.

I couldn't help but pull my bottom lip between my teeth to keep the smile from splitting my face apart. He gently tugged my lip from between my teeth before placing a gentle kiss there. "Don't do that, baby, please." He whispered nipping it lightly himself. "If you don't want to do this then just let me know and I will get back to work."

I quickly wrapped my arms around his naked torso. "I want to but I may be a little rusty at this kind of thing." I admitted shyly before resting my forehead against his breastbone to hide my face from his view.

"It's not that I don't trust you but I find that really hard to believe, baby. You are a sexy, smart, kind, and generous woman. How can guys not see that?" He asked running his fingers up my sides until he cupped the sides of my neck tilting my head back so I would have to look at him instead of hiding. I couldn't help the tears that pooled behind my closed lids at his sweet and kind words. He is the only man to ever look beyond the skimpy clothes I wore at work and beyond the sullen teenager and clingy toddler that I wore at home to see me.

Blinking open my tear filled eyes I met his sincere ones. "They see the clothes or the kids, not just me. They don't realize that I am just a 22 year old young woman with a world load of responsibility struggling to survive just day to day." I told him as I ran my hands up and down his warm back.

"I am in a similar situation as you, believe it or not." He whispered wiping a few stray tears from my cheeks.

I just raised an eyebrow at him because I highly doubted that he had siblings he was raising or kids of his own nor was he a stripper struggling to make ends meet. "Explain please."

"People don't see me for me, either. They see Edward Anthony Cullen, the son of very well-known and sought after heart surgeon Carlisle Cullen and extraordinary pediatrician Esme Platt Cullen. Golden boy of San Antonio who is the disappointment of the family because he chose to do a professional program to become an architect instead of going to medical school like his parents and grandparents and sister. They don't see the guy that hates the noise and dirtiness of city life, they don't see the guy that loves the history of old buildings, they don't understand the guy that would rather spend half a million dollars to restore a hundred year old home instead of tearing it down to build a profitable apartment building." He explained running his hands up and down my back as he became more agitated with his words. "My sister is the same exact way."

Wrapping my arms tightly around his waist I tugged him to me in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Edward. I had no clue because I was so caught up in my own drama and reality."

"It's okay, baby, I just wanted to reassure you that I see the real you like I hope you see the real me." He whispered cupping my face in his warm callused palms.

Instead of answering him with words I tipped my face up to his sealing our lips together so we could get back to our make out session before he had to get back to work on my porch and I could get started on the housework.

"Your lips are still swollen." Edward remarked as I brought him a glass of iced tea and a sandwich a few hours later as he worked hard on the front porch.

Rolling my eyes at him I sat his glass and plate down on the edge of the porch where the boards were dry fit in place. "That's because somebody apparently likes to nibble and suck on them."

"You weren't complaining. Join me?" He asked as he hopped up on the edge of the porch patting the spot beside him.

I sat down on the porch folding my legs lotus style. "I've already ate but we can talk if you feel up to it, lover boy." I said using the nickname that I had given him in the club the very first time we had met.

His face scrunched up as he chewed the humongous bite of the turkey and cheese sandwich I had fixed him for lunch. Once he had swallowed his food and taken a drink of his tea he finally spoke. "Can we come up with a new nickname? While I may not following in my family's footsteps I was still raised to be a gentleman and that name is derogatory, no offense."

Throwing my head back as the laughter bubbled up from deep in my chest I let it out. "Okay, I feel the same way about the nickname of 'baby' because a lot of the customers at the club call me that when they don't know my name. What would you like your new nickname to be?" I asked him playfully as I stretched my legs out in front of me while I stretched my arms behind me so that I could rest my weight on them.

"I'm not sure, just something other than 'lover boy'." He said before taking another big bite of his sandwich.

Studying him from head to toe I finally came up with a new nickname when I settled on his face. "Green eyes." I told him as a smile spread across my face.

"So does that mean I can call you brown eyes?" He asked teasingly before tossing the last bit of sandwich into his mouth.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "If you want. What got you into construction and old historical buildings and homes?" I asked as he relaxed against the side of the house stretching his legs out in the opposite direction of mine.

"When I was in the sixth grade my history class took a tour around San Antonio of all the old buildings and I was immediately entranced and in love with them. I went home that very day and told my mom and dad that that's what I wanted to do for the rest of my life, save old buildings and give them the love and attention that they deserved."

"How did they take the news?" I asked because he had mentioned earlier that he went against the family norm by not going into medicine.

He shook his head. "Not good. My mom was the most disappointed because medicine was a big part of her upbringing and she had made it a big part of mine and my sisters too. Hell, my great-grandfather built and founded the hospital she still works at today."

"Wow, what does your sister do?" I asked trying to turn the conversation away from him because I had a feeling him choosing architecture as a profession was a very sore subject for both him and his parents.

"She designs jewelry now but she was in medical school in New York. I am trying to talk her into opening a store downtown but she is a little skittish at the moment." He said, intentionally being vague.

I nodded and decided not to pry right now figuring it wasn't his story to tell. "Alice designs clothes and just last year opened a store in San Antonio, _Alice's Fashionista Boutique_. Maybe we could all have lunch one day so Alice and your sister can meet because trust me, Alice will talk about her store during lunch."

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, angel. Thank you for the delicious lunch and tea but I've got to get back to work." Edward said leaning forward to kiss me gently on the lips.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Angel? What happened to brown eyes?" I asked as he tugged me up off the porch.

"It's a mouthful and not romantic in the least." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay."

Several hours later when I spotted Edward loading his tools into the back of his truck I grabbed Sierra and headed outside to tell him bye. I had been so busy since our lunch that I had barely gotten to speak to him except for passing by him on my way in and out of the house. "Let's go say bye bye to Eddie, huh?" I told my baby as I nuzzled her playfully causing her baby giggles to fill the living room.

"Eddie go bye bye?" Sierra asked as I opened the front door.

I nodded at her. "Yep, he's gonna go bye bye until tomorrow."

"Why?" She asked using one of her most recently learned words.

"Because he has to go to his home to eat dinner and take a bath and go to bed just like we do here at our home." I explained as I stood at the edge of the porch that was slowly but surely coming together into a similar resemblance of the one he had ripped out.

"Oh." Sierra said scrunching her nose up as if she hadn't fully understood what I had told her but it didn't take her long to notice Edward. "Eddie!" She called out to him slapping me on the shoulder in the process.

Edward chuckled as he loaded the last of his tools into the bed of his truck. "Sierra!" He called back to her playfully. It warmed my heart to see them interact so well together but it also scared me because if this thing between Edward and I didn't work out then not only was I going to be hurt but so was my baby and siblings. As Edward neared the edge of the porch Sierra all but leapt from my arms to his outstretched hands.

"Eddie go bye bye?" She asked him as he settled her against his chest.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I returned it with a smile and a wink. "Yes ma'am but I will be back tomorrow." He told her as he hugged her close.

"Okay." I heard Sierra mumble against his chest as she wrapped her little arms around him for a hug.

Once Edward sat her back on her feet on the porch I shooed her back into the house where Alice was at so that I could say bye to Edward. As soon as the door shut my nerves sat in and I didn't want to be presumptuous just because we had spent some time today making out. Wringing my hands together I made my way to the temporary steps he had installed last week so we could get in and out of the house without having to use the back door.

"Why are you nervous all of a sudden?" Edward asked holding a hand out for me to take as I stepped off the last step.

Sighing I looked up at him. "I just don't want to be presumptuous, Edward. There are more people involved in whatever this is than just me and you." I said waving a hand between the two of us.

"Whatever this is?" He asked, his voice deepening. "I want 'this' to be a relationship, Bella, not just some random fling." He said cupping my face in his hands to tilt my face up to his. "Is that what you want?"

* * *

 **If only the men in my real life were this sweet and caring and yummy.**

 **FYI: A review gets you a sneak peek into chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long but I have been suffering from a cold all week long and working in a 35 degree plant all evening/night doesn't bode well for getting over it quickly.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Spotting the green gerber daisy sitting underneath my windshield wiper caused a smile to spread across my face and quicken my pace across the parking lot. I had quickly told him that I would prefer him not coming to the club because I needed to keep the two halves of my life separate for the kids' sake. He had immediately agreed saying that the night we had first met was the first time he had ever been to a place like that.

"What did the sap leave you this time?" Jake teased as he and Nessa fell into step beside me since they were parked only a few spots down from my car.

I just shrugged my shoulders as I hurried to see what the note would say tonight. "Don't call him a sap. I think it's sweet and romantic." Nessa told him with a jab to his ribs. "It wouldn't hurt you to take some advice from him."

Pulling the note and flower from underneath my wiper I opened it to read his words. They weren't always romantic but rather asking a simple question or making plans for the next day but it was the gesture that made it romantic.

 _My sweet Angel,_

 _I have missed you so very much the past few days. Can you stop by_

 _my house_ _tonight on your way home so that I can at least_

 _kiss you_ _and hold you close for a few minutes?_

 _Your Green Eyes_

See? Not always romantic or sappy. Once I was inside my car I pulled out my phone to text him because I had never been to his house before although he had described it to me passionately.

 **How do you expect me to stop by if I don't know your address?**

Almost instantly my phone rang causing me to chuckle at his eagerness. "I figured you would be asleep this time of night." I told him answering the phone.

"I was but I am almost desperate to see you." He said sleepily into the phone. "You're not too tired are you?" He asked almost as an afterthought.

I chuckled at him. "No, I'm never too tired to pass up a kiss and hug from you. Where am I going?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Don't get on the interstate. Take highway…."

I was mildly shocked to find out that he lived almost halfway between my house and San Antonio. While my little town and house was about an hour from the metropolis his was about thirty minutes but felt like a whole other world as I drove up his driveway. "Wow." I told him as I pulled to a stop behind his truck.

He chuckled in my ear before disconnecting the phone call because we could see each other as he stood in his doorway in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms that hung low on his hips. "You like?" He asked as I climbed from the car heading in his direction.

I took a look around, being a full moon I could see quite a bit, before settling my gaze on the gorgeous man standing in the doorway with tousled bed hair and very little clothing. "I do but I like this the best." I told him as I placed my palms on his abs before sliding them upward along his chest. "Hi." I whispered as I met him halfway for a kiss. We hadn't seen each other for three days because of his work schedule and my obligations with work and the kids.

As he slanted his lips against mine he slid his hands around my waist as he started walking backwards into the house until sat on the couch pulling me down with him to straddle his hips. He managed all of this without breaking the kiss. "Hi." He panted when we finally broke apart for much needed air.

I nestled my head underneath his chin snuggling into his naked warmth. "God, I've missed you." I admitted softly.

He wrapped his arms around me running his hands up and down my back soothingly. "I've missed you too, angel. How long can you stay?"

"Alice said something about taking the kids to the zoo today so I could get some sleep so I guess I don't have certain amount of time." I told him as I snuggled in deeper, sleepy all of a sudden.

"Hmm. Want to stretch out for a bit? My alarm is set for eight o'clock." He asked before placing a gentle kiss against the top of my head and wrapping his arms tightly around my body.

I nodded against his chest before making to move off of his lap. "That sounds like a good plan but…" I said chewing on my bottom lip because I wasn't ready to move on to that step yet and I didn't think we were ready for that yet either.

"But nothing, angel. I just want to snuggle and catch a few more hours of sleep with my beautiful and amazing girlfriend." He said standing up suddenly with me in his arms causing me to squeal and tighten my grip on his shoulders.

"Edward!" I squealed as he tossed me playfully on his massive bed.

He just laughed as he pulled his blankets out from under my legs so I could get under them. "Get in, angel."

I slipped my flip flops off tossing them beside the bed before pushing my bare feet between the sheets and scooting over so he could crawl in too. As Edward slid into the bed I took a quick glance around the room and was immediately drawn to the massive TV that hung on the wall opposite of the bed. "Got a big enough TV?" I asked as he slid into the bed.

"I say go big or go home." He whispered into my ear as he pulled me against his chest.

Turning on my side I halfway sprawled on top of him with my arm tossed across his bare stomach and my hand splayed on his chest. "Is that so?" I teased bringing my face up to his for a kiss.

"Mhmm." He said before kissing my lips gently.

After a few soft kisses we both settled down in the quiet of the early morning hours. It didn't take long for the comfort of his bed, the warmth of his body, and my long night at work to catch up with me and lull me into sleep. The next thing I was coherent of was the ringing of my cell phone. "Hello?" I heard Edward whisper sleepily. "Yeah, she's here. She's asleep, Alice. Is something wrong with the kids or you?" I heard him ask with a hint of worry in his voice. "Oh, sorry about that. It was my idea not hers." A short pause where I assume Alice was speaking. "She's fine, I promise. " Another pause before "Yeah that sounds good, see you later." And then the finale "Bye Alice."

"What did she want?" I mumbled into my pillow sleepily without moving a single muscle.

Edward curled against my back pressing his bare chest against me as he wrapped his arm over my side. "Just wondering where you were. She took Sierra in to let her give you a kiss goodbye and noticed your bed hadn't been slept in." He whispered into the back of my head before placing a gentle kiss there.

"Oh. I guess I forgot to text her but then I didn't plan to stay so long either. What time is it?" I asked as I snuggled into Edward's warm embrace.

"A few minutes till 9. The alarm is going to go off in just a bit." He sighed into the back of my head as his hand spanned my stomach moving up and down enticingly. "I think I kind of like waking up with you in my bed." He whispered just before placing a wet kiss against the side of my neck causing me to arch back against him. He had quickly found out that my neck was my one weak spot and used it to his advantage often.

"Edward…" I breathed out as I pressed my pajama clad bottom back against his hardness. We hadn't progressed much into our physical relationship other that a few dry humps over clothes and his shirt being off but none of my clothes had come off as of yet.

In response to my breathless plea he peppered kisses down my neck while his hand slid south to where my tank top had bunched up in my sleep touching my bare stomach right above the waistband of my yoga pants. I moaned as I squirmed against his hardness trying to find some relief to my aching center causing him to groan into my neck before he nipped me on the ear. "Oh, Angel…" He moaned breathlessly into my ear as his hand slid upwards underneath my tank top towards my sports bra clad breasts. "Can I?" He said as he ran his fingertips along the skin below the edge of my bra.

Nodding against his shoulder I pressed my hips back against his. "Please…" I moaned out helplessly. This would be the first time his hands had touched my bare breasts and I was trembling in anticipation, my nipples were aching points of torture, and my panties were absolutely soaked through and through.

As his hand cupped my small bare breast in his warm palm my eyes fluttered closed and my back arched even more. "You feel so good, angel. Absolutely perfect." He said as he raked his finger over my already taut nipple causing me to groan and rotate my hips against his which caused him to hiss.

When the need became too much I slid my hand over his and began guiding it down to the waistband of my pants. "Please…" I begged as I tucked his fingers under the waistband of my pants before pulling my hand back, up and over my head to tuck into his hair as he continued nipping at my neck and ear.

He slid his hand fully under the waistband of my pants and my panties before stopping just before his fingers would encounter the wetness that had my entire center soaked and dripping. "Are you sure?" He asked softly against my ear, his lips brushing against my lobe with the softly spoken words.

All I could do was nod against his shoulder because my entire body was tensed in eager anticipation. He slowly slid his fingers into my wetness as he groaned into my ear. "God, you are so wet, angel. You must be aching." He said as his fingers slid over my swollen clit causing me to jerk and gasp as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. "I'll make it all better for you." He whispered against my lips before stealing my breath away with both his lips and his fingers.

When I left his house an hour later I was fully satisfied and he was the one left aching but that was his own fault because I had offered to help him out but he had told me that he would 'wait my turn like a good little boy' before kissing me gently and rolling away from me to go fix us something to eat. I slept peacefully the rest of the morning until Alice and the kids burst into the house around three o'clock chattering up a storm. Crawling out of bed I sat on the side of my bed so that I could wake up when I heard my phone ding from my night table.

 **This morning was absolutely amazing. So much so that Jasper has threatened to slap the smile off my face multiple times today.**

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face, if it was anything like the one on his face I knew Alice would know immediately what had gone down this morning. **_Tell him he better keep his hands to himself! It was pretty amazing, I can still feel the tingle in my bones. Alice and kids just got back. TTYL._**

 **Okay, Angel.**

Tucking my phone into the waistband of my pajama bottoms I headed down the stairs with a smile on my face. "Hey sunshine! Have a fun morning?"

I nodded as I plopped down on the couch between Lucy and Landon. "I did. Hey guys did you have fun at the zoo today?" I asked as I wrapped an arm around each child while Sierra climbed up into my lap.

I spent the next few hours with the kids while Alice took a shower and chilled out from her morning with the kids. Walking out of work the next morning I immediately spotted the small wrapped box sitting on the hood of my car. "What the hell is that? Isn't he coming to the party later today?" Jake asked as he walked towards his truck that was parked beside me.

"He is. You will finally get to meet him." I told him as I pulled the note out from under my wiper to see what he had to say. "Tell Nessa I plan to see her sick ass there too! No excuses." I told him as I picked up the pretty box off the hood of my car. Vanessa had had to take the night off because her morning sickness, which should be called all day sickness, had been extremely bad today.

Jake nodded before ducking into his truck so he could get home to Nessa and their bundle of joy that was giving Nessa hell these days. "See you at three, Bells!" Today was a bittersweet day for me because my baby was turning two years old. It didn't seem like it had been two years since I had pushed out the most amazing 7 pound baby in the entire world but the pile of presents that were stacked in my closet proved it to be true. Cranking up my car I pulled the note out of the tiny envelope he had stuffed it into flipping it open as I turned on my overhead light.

 _Angel,_

 _I know that I will see you in a few hours but today is about celebrating_

 _Sierra's birthday but I think we should also celebrate the fact that you are an amazing mother_

 _to that precious little girl. I know that I didn't know you before a month_

 _ago but I can clearly see how much you have sacrificed not only for that little girl but_

 _your siblings also. This present is just for you, angel, because you_

 _deserve to be treated like a queen on this day while we celebrate the tiniest princesses birthday._

 _Green Eyes_

As soon as I had finished his sweet letter I ripped open the paper on the box until I got it all off and the box open. I gasped at what I saw inside of the box. It was a beautiful diamond heart necklace with a silver infinity symbol wrapped around it and through it. "Oh Edward." I said as I fingered the necklace lightly.

* * *

 **Sierra's birthday is coming up next chapter, how do you think it's gonna go between Edward and Jake? As you all know a review gets you a sneak peek of the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"She's taking a nap with Sierra before the party starts. They've been asleep about an hour now." Alice told me as she pointed up the stairs to where Bella slept. "It's the door at the end of the hall."

Nodding I placed Sierra's wrapped gifts on the table, clearly being kept out of her reach, before ruffling Landon's hair on my way past the couch where he sat playing a video game. "Thanks, Alice. Jasper should be here soon too." I told her with a wink before disappearing up the stairs that I had never went up before. I looked at all of the pictures that lined the entire length of the stairway and hall to Bella's room. When each child was born their baby pictures were added to the wall and they just kept going until I reached the door that held a sleeping Bella beyond its thickness.

Taking a deep breath I twisted the knob pushing the door open slowly just in case she was still asleep. Poking my head around the edge of the door I spotted Bella curled around a snoring Sierra in the middle of her large bed. I walked in closing the door softly behind me before gently crossing the hardwood floors to the edge of her bed easing my body down behind hers as I placed a kiss gently to the back of her head. She groaned but didn't wake up so I place a soft kiss against the back of her exposed neck as I slipped my hand across her waist until my hand was spread across her warm stomach. "Angel, wake up." I whispered softly into her ear.

"Edward?" She croaked sleepily.

"Yeah, angel, it's me." I whisper back as I placed another kiss to her neck causing her to groan.

"What time is it?" She groaned as she stretched leaning back into my chest while making sure Sierra stayed asleep.

Easing my other arm under her head and pillow I pulled her more firmly back against my chest. "About 1 o'clock." I whispered against her neck before placing kisses there quickly. "You smell divine, Angel."

"Hmm….thanks handsome." She said just before rolling over so that we were lying face to face with Sierra at Bella's back. "You don't smell so bad yourself." She said before burying her nose in my chest.

We lay snuggled quietly in her bed until we both heard Sierra shifting around. "I should go." I whispered to Bella when I saw that the toddler was still asleep but surely wouldn't be that way for long.

"No, don't." She pleaded tightening her grip on my shirt.

Placing a kiss to her forehead I glanced over her shoulder at Sierra's eyelids fluttering against her rosy cheeks. "Last chance to back out because she's waking up." I whispered to Bella, because being spotted in her bed by her toddler child was a big step in our relationship and we had only been together a month.

"Mama?" Sierra's sleepy little voice called out.

Bella smiled at me before rolling back over to face her sleepy daughter. "I'm here birthday girl, are you ready to get up?" Bella asked her softly as she brushed a few strands of her curls back off her face.

Sierra rolled over into Bella's chest throwing her arm around Bella's waist. "No." She said causing me to chuckle out loud which caused her to sit up and blink at me over Bella's waist. "Eddie?"

"Hi, birthday girl." I said using the nickname that Bella had just used for her. "Have a good nap?" I asked her as I reached out to tweak her nose playfully.

"Yep." She said just before a huge yawn broke out across her face causing Bella and I both to chuckle out loud.

A quick rap at the bedroom door caused all three of us to turn and look at it in alarm. "Who dat?" Sierra asked quietly as she turned to look at us with wide eyes.

"Bella? Edward? You guys up?" A tiny feminine voice asked from the other side that I immediately recognized as Alice's.

Sierra quickly scrambled off the bed racing for the door. "Ali!" She squealed as she tugged open the door revealing Alice and another person that I had only seen at the club where Bella worked. "Unca Jake!" The toddler squealed before launching herself at the hulk of a man.

"Hi, birthday girl! Your Aunt Nessa is downstairs with your present, want to go check it out?" I heard him ask in a soft voice that was not matching the heated glare that he was sending Bella and I as we rolled out of the bed side by side.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Sierra cheered as Jake sat her squirming body down onto the floor. She hightailed it down the hallway and out of sight, leaving her mother and I under the intense scrutiny of her 'Unca Jake' and 'Ali'.

Alice grinned at us before ducking under Jake's massive arm. "I'm gonna go back down and keep an eye on the kiddos." Well, that left us with just us and Jake who had the protective glare down pat but I decided to be the bigger man and introduce myself before the trembling woman sitting nervously beside me on the edge of her bed had a nervous breakdown.

Wiping my sweaty palms on my jeans I placed a kiss to the side of Bella's head before standing and heading towards the doorway and huge man that actually didn't scare me because Emmett was bigger and I have been around him all my life. "You must be the Jake that Bella, Alice, and the kids keep talking about. I'm Edward." I told him as I extended my hand out towards him in a friendly gesture.

Eyeing my hand for a few seconds didn't waver my decision to the bigger man so I stood my ground and waited him out until finally he shook his head and slapped his hand in mine. "Nice to meet you, Edward. Treat my girl and her kid's right or you will answer to me first and foremost." He said with a nod and shake of our hands. "Got me?"

"Gotcha." I told him with a firm nod of my head and wink to Bella over my shoulder.

Bella sighed audibly from behind us. "Now that the testosterone show is over I would like to get ready for my baby's big party." She said slipping her arm around my waist. "Hi Jake." She said with a smile and pat to his chest. "Get lost, both of you." She said sweetly before shoving Jake backwards and tugging me out of the room with every step she took.

"You wound me, sweetheart." Jake said placing his hand over hers on his chest.

I watched in fascination as she curled her fingers and his face contorted into pain almost immediately. "Okay okay, point proven. I'm going. Want me to send the squirt back up here?"

Bella giggled prettily and it quickly became my favorite sound in the entire world. "Yes please. She has to get her hair done and clothes changed." She said before unwinding her arm from around my waist and ducking back into her bedroom.

I looked between Jake and the closed bedroom door several times before shaking my head in exasperation. "What the hell was that?" I asked out loud but more to myself than to the other man standing in the hallway with me.

"That was Bella at her best. Come on, let me introduce you to my wife."

The rest of Sierra's birthday party, the first kids party I had been too since I was a kid myself, was very entertaining but exhausting. I was helping Bella clean up the wrapping paper that Sierra had had a blast tearing off of her presents earlier when my phone rang from my pocket. "Hello?" I said as I put it on speakerphone without looking at who was calling.

"Bu—bub—bubba…" My sister's trembling voice came through the phone.

I immediately went on high alert tapping my screen to take the phone off speakerphone and quickly bringing it to my ear heading for the kitchen where it was fairly quiet. "Rosie, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked her quickly as I pushed my hand through my hair nervously.

She stuttered nervously through the next several sentences but I finally got the gist of what she was trying to tell me. She had gone to the post office to pick up some of her supplies that had shown up today only to come home to a house full of Dad's colleagues which happened to be all men dressed up. The panic had sat in almost as soon as the front door shut behind her causing her to close herself up in the hall bathroom refusing to come out until they all left. "I can't come out, bubba. Not alone." She said in a trembling voice just as I felt Bella's slender arms wrap around my waist sliding her fingers into my front pockets hooking her thumbs on the sides.

"Okay, Rosie, I am at least an hour away from there." I told her softly as I slid my spare hand down into my pocket on top of Bella's giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll leave right now and stay on the phone the entire time, okay?"

"I...I don…I don't wa…I don't want… I don't wan— " She stuttered out before hushing completely when she couldn't get her words out without a stutter.

Bella squeezed my waist gently before resting her head on my shoulder. "It's okay, we understand. Your sister needs you. Go." She whispered against my ear.

I turned my head to kiss the top of her head. "It's fine, Rosie. Bella said that she understands plus she just doesn't know it yet but I have plans for her and the kids in the morning before their day at the park." I told my sister while I tugged Bella so that she was sandwiched between me and the counter. I knew that talking normally to my sister would get her out of her head which in turn calms her down.

"Wh—wha—what p—plans?" Rosie stuttered out before sighing in irritation.

Winking at Bella I began to disclose my not so secret plans to my sister. "Well, I know from Bella's insane overly-obsessive party planning over the past two weeks that she had no plans for the morning after Sierra's birthday so I was hoping to invoke some our family traditions on them." Bella just looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an expression that said she thought I had lost my mind.

"Break—breakfast?" My sister asked softly.

"Yep. Breakfast and Miss Sierra gets to pick the place." I told both my sister and Bella. Bella beamed up at me before pecking me gently on the lips and pulling away from me. I frowned down at her holding my hand back out for her. "Where are you going?" I asked her turning the phone away from my mouth.

"To get Sierra so she can say bye. Your sister needs you and we will see you bright and early in the morning according to your plans because these kids like breakfast by eight o'clock." She said with a wink.

I chatted quietly with me sister about the party, Bella, the kids, meeting Jake, and basically anything to keep the mostly one-sided conversation going until Bella and Sierra came into the kitchen. "Hey, birthday girl." I told her as I tugged playfully on one of her ponytails causing her to swing and slap at me.

Bella was immediately on her for her behavior. "You do not slap people, young lady. Do you like to be slapped?" She asked her sternly causing tears to pool in her eyes. "Do you like it when Mama or Ali slap your hands?" I asked her again waiting for her response.

She shook her head negatively. "No, Mama."

"Okay then, you don't be slapping at other people. Edward was just saying bye to you because he has to go help his sissy." Bella explained to her calmly. "Give him a hug and apologize." Bella told her as she stood right beside me so that Sierra could accomplish her punishment.

She leaned over to give me a tight hug whispering "Sowwy, Eddie" into my ear before cuddling into Bella's shoulder.

"Apology accepted, sweetheart. I will see you in the morning for a surprise okay?" I told her patting her on the back gently.

"Otay."

After a quick peck on the lips I headed out the back door to avoid the crowd of kids still gathered in the living room to make my way to my parent's house to save my sister from her internal demons.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a rare indulgence that I allowed the kids to have donuts for breakfast because of all the sugar involved but that is what Sierra decided she wanted and Edward wouldn't let me tell her no. "It's the rules of the day, Bella." He said shaking his head at me as I tied shoes and checked over clothes before we all piled out of the house.

"I will agree to this on one condition." I told him as I pulled the door closed behind Beth who was reluctant to join us on this new tradition.

Edward nodded as he scooped Sierra up into his arms with a smile. "Name it." He said as I headed down off the porch towards his truck that we were taking to breakfast so we could all travel together.

I headed for my car to get Sierra's and Lucy's car seats as he opened the driver seat plopping Sierra in the seat while I got to work on getting her seat. "You go to the park while they run off all their sugary breakfast." I said with a smile as I tossed the toddler seat and the booster seat into the backseat of his truck.

"You've got yourself a deal, missy." Edward said as he helped me corral the kids into the truck with Landon in the front seat between us.

After a messy, loud, and exciting breakfast at the local bakery where I think Edward got his true first dose of my life with a disgruntled teenager, a confused pre-teen, an excited child, and a rambunctious hyper toddler. His hair showed signs of him tugging on it multiple times while he pleaded with Sierra to just eat her donuts instead of playing with them but he still had a smile on his face when we got to the park. "Never again." He mumbled to me as we sat on the picnic table while the kids ran to various playground equipment excitedly.

"I tried to warn you. She's two, Edward, she would have been just as happy going to Waffle House or IHop or somewhere to have waffles or something." I told him with a smile tucked the backpack I carried with various supplies for the kids on top of the ice chest we had brought with drinks and snacks for our morning at the park.

"Well, now I know for next year." He told me with a cheeky grin. "Who's next on the birthday list?" He asked propping his head on his bent hand.

We spent the morning alternately talking, playing with the kids, and dishing out snacks. Sierra was the first to crash from her sugar high, which I fully expected, so I spread her thick blanket under a nearby huge oak tree so she could lay down to take a nap. "Sleep tight, love bug." I told her as I lay her sleeping body down on the blanket before retreating back to the picnic table where Landon and Edward were chatting animatedly. Catching Edward's eye I silently asked him to keep an eye on Sierra while I went to check on Beth who was sulking on the swings where she had been all morning playing on her phone.

"Hey, Bethie." I said as I settled into the swing next to her.

She glared at me. "Don't call me that." She sneered at me.

Sighing I decided to cut this bullshit attitude before it could get out of control. "What is your problem, Beth? I am at my wit's end with you and this attitude you keep giving everybody. Mom and Dad would be so disappointed at your actions lately." I told her as I gripped the swing tightly in my hand.

"Don't tell me what Mom and Dad would be BECAUSE YOU AREN'T THEM!" She screamed at me viciously.

I stood up to face her straight on. "You think I don't know that, Beth? They were my parents too, you know. You aren't the only one that lost them that day. We all did." I told her with my hands on my hips. "Honey, I am trying my best here but if you are this unhappy with me then maybe you would be happier with Aunt Sheila?" I suggested throwing my hands up in the air.

She looked up at me with shock on her face. "You would send me away? Just for being difficult?" She whispered sadly.

Shaking my head at her I knelt down in front of her. "I don't want to send you away, Beth, but if it would make you happy then I would do it for you and for our parents. I never wanted to be a single mother at twenty years old, much less under the circumstances that got me here, Beth. But it's the life that was tossed into my hands and I am trying to make the best of it all."

"You take your clothes off for a living, Bella, how is that making the best of it all?" She sneered at me.

I rocked back on my heels in shock. Despite my efforts to shielf my career from all of them apparently they weren't good enough. "How did you know about that?" I asked quietly, shame filling my features.

"You left your duffle bag in the living room a few months ago and I mistook it for mine. I found your costumes. You know, Mom and Dad wouldn't be proud of your actions either." She said tossing my words back in my face.

Nodding I sat down in the sand in defeat. "You're right, they wouldn't. So how about we make a deal to change the things that would disappoint them? I will give up my job and you stop with the rebellion act. I want the sweet little girl that I knew two years ago back."

She nodded. "Please don't send me away, Bella." She said launching herself into my arms with a sob.

I wrapped my arms around her as she knocked us back onto the grass. Pressing a kiss to the top of her hair that had recently sprouted blue streaks I sighed. "Never, sweetheart, never."

Shortly after Beth's breakthrough we decided to leave the park for home. "Want to hang around for a while?" I asked Edward as he unbuckled the car seats from the back seat of his truck.

He shook his head. "Not today, baby. I think you need some family time with Beth." He told me as he sat Sierra's seat on the ground beside my feet.

I nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I just hope she sticks to her end of the bargain we struck up." I told him as I rocked on the heels of my shoes.

"Are you really going to quit your job?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Again, I nodded. "Yep, I'm gonna call Jake and Nessa in a little bit to let them know. I have to do what is best for my family. While the money was excellent I need a more family friendly job that me and my kids can all be proud of." I told him seriously.

He tugged me firmly against him as he leaned back against the side of the truck. "You know, my mom's office is looking for a secretary."

I immediately started shaking my head. "I don't know, Edward. I hate special treatment and she would feel obligated to hire me because I am your girlfriend." I stammered out as I hung my head. "Besides who wants to hire an ex-stripper who is also a single mom to four kids?"

Edward lifted my head back up by a finger under my chin. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Bella, you did what you had to do to support yourself and the kids. I understand that and so does my mom. It doesn't hurt to have a little special treatment every once in a while, by the way." He said popping a quick kiss to my lips. "Plus a nice perk to working for a pediatrician is discount doctor visits and daycare. Go try, baby, that's all you can do."

Sighing a huge sigh I rested my head against his chest. "Okay, fine. Monday morning I will go to her office."

Monday morning found me dropping off the kids at daycare and school. "I like the new look, Beth." I told my little sister who had made a drastic change over the weekend after we had burned all my costumes in a huge bonfire Saturday night. Her hair was back to its normal brown with blonde highlights I had suggested would make her hair shine. She had changed the hoop that was in her nose to a very small diamond stud that I compromised on. Gone were the black nails and slathered on make-up and dark clothes. Replaced by blue fingernails, blue jeans and a lime green shirt with a glittery four leaf clover on the front, and lightened make-up.

"Thanks, Bella. Good luck on getting your new job this morning." She said before grabbing her bag from the floor board and opening the door. "Kick some butt at daycare SeeSee." She said to my daughter who was playing with her favorite doll in the back seat.

"Thanks, Beth, have a good day." I called as she slammed the door shut making her way into the school.

Pulling open the door to the esteemed Esme Cullen pediatric office was like opening the door to the next phase of my life. "Hi, can I help you?" The blonde receptionist asked as I walked to the counter.

"Yes, I am here to apply for the secretary position." I told her kindly.

She nodded pulling a clip board from beneath the counter. "Here you go, just fill this out and I will give it to Dr. Esme." She said with a sweet smile on her face handing me the clipboard with a stack of papers on it along with a pen.

I sat in an empty chair and began the dutiful task of filling in all the spaces on the blank application. When it came to the past employment history I couldn't help but cringe because this is where most people would toss my application aside without a second glance. I wrote down the strip club along with the bookstore I had worked at in Los Angeles before going to the next section. Just as I was double checking the pages again to make sure I hadn't missed anything I heard Esme's voice call my name. "Bella, what are you doing here, dear?" She asked as she stood in the receptionist window. "Is one of the kids sick?"

Smiling I stood up to take my application back up to the desk. "They were all fine when I dropped them off this morning. Lucy is trying to get more signatures on her cast while I am here at Edward's request to apply for the job opening." I told her as I handed the clipboard to the receptionist.

"Oh, good. Well I have a few minutes before my next appointment so why don't you come on back and we'll have a chat." She said taking my application before stepping over to open the door that separated the office from the waiting room.

Taking a deep breath I stepped through the door following Esme apprehensively down the cheerful hallway as she flipped through my application. "Please don't feel obligated to give me this job just because I'm dating your son." I rambled out as we stepped into her office which was filled with nick knacks and family pictures along with a bunch of unfamiliar faces.

Esme motioned for me to take a seat. "I would never do such a thing, Bella. Besides I am the one that mentioned the job to Edward last week when he mentioned you weren't happy at your current job." She said as she sat down in her chair laying my application on her desk.

"Oh." I said dumbly as I sat in the plush chair facing her. "Did he tell you what kind of job it was?" I asked nervously.

She shook her head. "No and I didn't ask. I saw how well you handled your little sister being hurt as well as a noticeably cranky toddler and was impressed. I know a little bit about your story, both from Edward and from the gossip at the hospital." She said with a kind smile.

I nodded my head because I knew that my family was gossiped about because nobody expected a twenty year old college drop-out who was pregnant and alone to be able to raise her three younger siblings while dealing with the tragic deaths of the parents. "I hate being the center of gossip but I know the social workers and stuff are waiting on the sidelines for me to fail. But my parents raised me to be a strong willed individual and that is what I intend to be for my daughter as well as my siblings. I quit my job Saturday after I made a deal of sorts with my teenage sister." I explained in a rush.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't think people are waiting for you to fail. I think we are all so in awe of what you have done despite the situation being thrust upon you." She said flipping to a page in my application that listed my college experience. I only needed 15 credit hours to complete my major but at the moment I just didn't have the spare money to complete those hours. "What were you going to college for?" She asked curiously.

"My passion was for English but I had no desire to be a teacher so I struck a deal with my parents to get a practical degree and a minor in English. With that being said my major was computer information systems with a minor in Creative Writing." I told her, happy to be talking about my college experience. The opportunities were rare these days.

She nodded. "Would you like to finish your degree?" She asked leaning back in her chair with a smile aimed my way.

"Of course I would but I just haven't had the means or the opportunity since leaving California." I told her honestly. "Being a good mother for my four kids is what's important to me right now. Maybe once I get Beth through high school I will try to go back part-time." I told her with a shrug of my shoulders.

"That's honorable, Bella, but part of my employment package is the opportunity…"


	12. Chapter 12

**I really hope this chapter lives up to everybody's expectations but this is the end. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 12

The position at Esme's clinic allowed me to fulfill the dream that my parents had for me. Finishing college. Eighteen months after I put my application in I was walking across the stage while all my kids and family cheered for me from the stands. Edward, Esme, and their family had become family to me and my kids in the past year and a half. In just three days Beth would be the first of my kids to walk across the stage to accept their high school diploma and while my college graduation was a big accomplishment I felt like her graduating high school was an even bigger one. Edward and I were stronger than ever but we had been talking about taking the next step in our relationship for the past few months but I was apprehensive on how it would look to my kids. Moving in together was a huge deal for a woman who had three impressionable kids at home. Edward had shocked me when he presented me with the plans to add on three bedrooms and two bathrooms to his oasis in the woods for my twenty-fourth birthday eight months ago. Alice didn't have near the reservations I did which was evident by the fact that she and Jasper were married and expecting their first baby in just a few weeks.

As I sat back down in my seat with my diploma in my hands I closed my eyes to say a prayer of thanks to my parents. "I finally did it, you guys. Thank you for everything. I love you Mama and Daddy. I miss you guys so very much." With that I opened my tear filled eyes to search out the pair that caused my heart to pitter patter. Once my eyes locked on Edward's he shot me a quick wink to let me know that he loved me. He had Sierra perched on his lap with Landon on one side of him and Lucy on the other while Beth sat between Esme and Rosalie.

Once the ceremony was finished I went on the hunt for my family. I spotted Sierra perched high upon Edward's shoulders and headed in that direction. "Mama!" Sierra called out when she spotted me and I held my arms out for her but Edward playfully tugged her back just as she went to lean into my hands. "Daddy, stop it." She told him as she popped him playfully on the top of his head much like Rosalie did to Emmett all the time.

Edward had been shocked silent when Sierra first called him 'Daddy' six months into our relationship while I had been brought to tears. Lucy would occasionally slip and call me Mama which caused my heart to pitter patter but I had never addressed it or questioned it. After a playful tug of war I settled Sierra on my hip while Landon wrapped his gangly body around mine in a tight hug. "Congratulations, sissy." He whispered in my ear before bounding over to play box with Emmett.

"Were you nervous?" Beth asked as she came to stand at my side.

I shook my head. "Nope, not at all because I knew Mom and Dad were here with us." I told her softly. "Just as they will be with you in a few days." I said as I pressed a kiss against the side of her head.

"I know. I think I'm more nervous about leaving for college than I am graduating from high school. I've never been so far away from home for so long." She whispered into my shoulder.

I pulled her into a tight hug. "It's going to be fine, Beth. They would want you to explore your dreams no matter where they take you." I told her because she was heading for Michigan on a full ride scholarship to follow her dreams of becoming a counselor to young children who suffer a tragedy such as she did.

"I'm just nervous. Look at what happened when you left for college."

Shaking my head I placed one more kiss against her head. "That's not going to happen to you, Beth. Losing our parents like we did was a tragedy but it doesn't dictate how our future is going to be."

"Then why are you holding Edward at arm's length? He's your star, Bella." She said using the euphemism that our parents had used all our lives. Our dad used to always say that Mom was his shining star and she shined so brightly that she led him home to her.

"What do you know, little girl?" I asked her playfully as I nudged her with my hip while I spotted Lucy giggling as she laid her head on Alice's large stomach. "Think you know everything just because you are some smarty hotshot eighteen year old?" I teased playfully.

She shook her head. "Nope, I just know that he didn't add all those rooms onto his house just to remain empty. Take a chance, Bella. Momma and Daddy would approve."

"Get away from me brat." I said shoving her away playfully.

We all went to dinner after the ceremony and had a joyous time celebrating my accomplishment when Alice stood up before dessert was to be served. "I want to say a few things while I still can." She said before clearing her throat. "I have known Bella since she stumbled into me in knocking us both down in the mud in preschool. With that being said I also knew Renee and Charlie. They were the best substitute parents a girl could ask for growing up. While Bella and I split up to go to colleges across the country from one another we came back home when a senseless tragedy took those wonderful caring people off this earth. I have watched the clumsy pigtailed girl who hated dresses blossom into this amazing woman who was dealt a very shitty hand overnight and make it look easy. We have had several conversations about college but she always put the kids and their needs ahead of her own, which is what a true parent does. With the help of the other best substitute parents in the world she was able to finally fulfill that dream that her and her parents both had. Congratulations, Bella. I love you sister of my heart."

I leapt out of my chair to embrace her in my arms. "I love you too, sister. Thank you."

"Your welcome." A chorus echoed around the table as everybody agreed with Alice's statement.

Just as I was sitting back down in my seat Edward stood up. "This is not how I planned to do this but I was given an extra boost of confidence from one of the smartest young girls in the room so I decided what the hell. Isabella, you scared me when I met first met you because I think you could have whipped my butt if you really wanted to. That just made me want to get to know you more and itch to break through the obvious walls you had built up around you. To say that I was surprised to find out it was you on the other side of that door the day I came to fix your front porch would be an understatement of the century. You and all of your kids pulled me in and I was powerless to resists the charms you guys have. I don't want to resist and I hope you are tired of resisting as well because I want to spend the rest of my life with you and your brood." He paused as he took a deep breath before bending down on one knee as he stuck his hand into his jean pocket. "I had this all planned out to include the kids but Beth wanted me to do it so she could be here to see it. She explained to me about what being 'a star' means to you and your family and I want to be that for you because you are that for me. You are my home, Isabella. You all are. Will you do me the grand honor of becoming my wife?" He asked as he held up a simple band with three small diamonds on top.

Slapping my hands over my mouth to hold in my gasp I looked at each of my kids who were nodding eagerly and smiling brightly. Well, Sierra looked confused but she was only four. "Yes. Yes! Yes!" I said as I sunk to the floor to wrap my arms around his neck.

Our entire family cheered loudly around us as Edward slipped the simple engagement ring onto my finger for the first and last time. I was never removing it. "Thank you, love." He whispered against my ear as he hugged me tight.

Three days later we watched Beth walk across the stage to accept her high school diploma while we all cheered loudly from our seats in the bleachers. Instead of a typical party Beth wanted to celebrate by moving all of our stuff into Edward's house. It had turned out to be a massive five bedroom and four bathroom home but still felt like home as we combined all of our things. I had decided to keep our family home for the other kids in case they ever wanted to live in but we decided as a family to rent it out in the meantime instead of letting it stand vacant. A few days before the Independence Day Celebration with the Cullen's Beth and I sat down with a young couple who were expecting their second baby in a few months to sign the rental agreement. Sam and Emily Uley.

"When are you gonna have the wedding?" Beth asked as we drove back home. She was leaving in three weeks for Michigan and wouldn't be back home until Thanksgiving break.

I shrugged my shoulders trying not to give anything away but Edward and I were planning to have the wedding earlier in the day on the 4th. We didn't want anything big so we were keeping it hush hush until the actual day because of the celebrity status that came with his last name. "I don't know yet, Beth. I will let you know as soon as we hash out the details. Promise."

"Okay, I just want to make sure that I can be here for your big day."

Laughing I patted her on the hand. "I wouldn't dream of having my 'big day' without you there to celebrate it with me. Need to stop anywhere on the way home?"

She shook her head as we headed for our home in the woods.

The wedding went off without a hitch because we didn't tell anybody until we woke the kids up the morning of. "Feel like having a wedding today?" I asked Lucy as I sat down on the side of her bed in her own room.

"Really? Do you even have a dress?" She asked instantly perking up, channeling her Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie.

I nodded. "I do. I also have dresses for you, Beth, and Sierra." I told her with a sweet smile as I brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Where are we having it at? What time?" She rambled anxiously.

"Outside on the deck and at three o'clock which is why I'm waking you up right now." I told her as I pointed to the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 9:03. "Your dress and shoes by the way are hanging on the inside of your closet door." I told her as I popped a kiss to the top of her head before leaving.

I spotted Edward coming out of Landon's room with a smile on his face. "She excited?" He asked as he met me in the hall.

Curling my arms around his waist I rested my head against his chest. "Yep, is Landon?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "About as excited as a thirteen year old boy can get over a wedding, I suppose."

"Shall we go wake up the monster or let it sleep in?" I asked teasingly as I looked at the door that had Sierra's name stenciled on it.

"I'll get her while you go get breakfast started." He said as he pecked my lips gently. "I can't wait to marry you today." He whispered quietly against my lips before snatching them up in a passionate kiss.

"Oh gross, you guys. Get a room." Landon said breaking us apart as he headed down the stairs.

I quirked an eyebrow at Edward. "Where did he learn what 'get a room' means?" I asked him curiously.

Edward shrugged innocently. "Who knows? School? Emmett? Beth?"

Groaning I pulled out of his embrace to go have a talk with my little brother. "I'm gonna go start breakfast and have a chat while you get the monster presentable for the day." I told him as I followed Landon's steps down the stairs. Sierra had unfortunately inherited my hatred of mornings and being woken up before I was ready to get up.

When Lucy came downstairs before Edward and Sierra I sent her upstairs to wake her sister up and to share the good news while I finished my chat with Landon. He reassured me that while he knew what the phrase meant he wasn't doing anything that would require being told that same phrase. "Does getting married make you miss them?" He asked as he poured milk in everybody's glasses around the table.

"It does, buddy, but we can't stop living our lives just because they are gone. I had forgotten to do that until our sister so kindly reminded me a few months ago." I told him as he passed by me to replace the milk back in the fridge.

After a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausage we all got busy decorating the deck for the wedding. After we got the flowers and stuff strung up I lead us girls up to the new master bedroom so that we could get ready together. I heard the family start arriving about two o'clock for the 'bbq' we were supposed to be hosting before watching the fireworks display that was going to be shot out over the lake which we could see clearly from the deck. "Where's Bella?" I heard Alice ask Edward.

"She's upstairs, Alice. In the master bedroom with all the girls."

"You are in so much trouble for this mister, you just wait until I can move around better." I heard her tell him angrily before her footsteps sounded slowly up the stairs. She had just given birth to nine pound Janson Andrew nine days ago via c-section.

I could just imagine him rolling his eyes at my pixie of a best friend's back.

At a little after three o'clock I watched my little sisters and daughter walk down the aisle that was scattered with flower petals before taking their seats next to Esme and Carlisle. Taking a deep breath I headed down the aisle in my simple white slip of a gown towards my future. As I was walking down the aisle I thought back over the past two years and how much things had changed for me. Two years ago I was stripping my clothes off to support myself and the kids. Now, I was the office manager of Cullen Pediatrics, a college graduate, and proud mother of four soon to be five great kids. I had just found out this morning when I tossed my delicious breakfast back up just minutes after I had devoured it. Edward brushed it off as nerves caused by the secret wedding but little did he know that this had been going on for a few days. There had been a spare pregnancy test in our bathroom from when Alice had thought she was pregnant with Janson. It hadn't even taken the full three minutes for the positive to pop up bright and clear in the tiny window. I had quickly wrapped the test and wrapper up into toilet paper stuffing it in the bottom of the trash can.

Edward's vows brought me to tears while mine caused him to chuckle but they were us. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride." Our preacher told him with a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Edward said as he pulled me to him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. That wicked gleam led to me having red cheeks as we walked back down the makeshift aisle into the house. "I love you, Isabella Cullen." He whispered as he cupped my cheeks gently in his hands.

"We love you too, Edward Cullen." I told him as I pulled his hand down to place it on my still flat stomach. "We're pregnant." I whispered softly unsure of what his reaction would be.

He smiled broadly before dropping to his knees in the middle of our living room. "Wow. Our baby. I love you too little one. Better start preparing yourself to join this house full of crazy." He whispered before placing a soft kiss against my stomach and standing up. "That's one hell of a wedding present, angel."

I couldn't help but nod in agreement. "I just found out this morning."

"Are you happy?" He asked me softly.

"Extremely. I have nothing to to be ashamed of anymore. No more disguises."


End file.
